The Arrangement
by JitteryPlatypus
Summary: Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help. AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!
1. Plans for the Future

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

Hello there and welcome to the first chapter of The Arrangement. This is an AU story with a M!Cousland Warden, a (hardened)King Alistair and a non warden F!Cousland centred fic. I really wanted to work on something that was rather original compared to a rehash of a full fledged DA storyline. I would be grateful to anyone who can provide feedback as this is my first published fanfiction. I hope that you enjoy this journey.

-JP

* * *

**Chapter 1: Plans for the Future.**

Aedan regarded the bare little room that served as a temporary bed chamber. The sunlight streaming through the small window slit high upon one stone cobbled wall caused him to squint around at the sparse and rather, lacklustre furnishings that had been hastily placed by the servants several weeks before. Not that he seemed to spend much time in the room anyway, for he had found himself often busy as of late. It seemed to Aedan, that now after the end of the Blight that the real hard work had begun to heal the kingdom of the ravages that had been left behind by the Darkspawn's campaign. Alistair too also felt the weight of these new additional burdens, as the young King had wryly pointed out to Aedan.

Behind him the door creaked and he spun around, immediately brushing the hilt of his dagger, his reflexes honed by the several months of living on the road with the constant threat of having to face an ambush. He relaxed again when he recognised Leliana's slender figure silhouetted in the doorway.

''Aedan?'' she asked. ''Alistair is looking for you. What are you doing in here?''

He ran a scarred hand through his shorn dark hair, ''Just having some peace.''

Behind her, Aedan could also make out the smaller lithe figure of Zevran, and he exchanged a curt nod of acknowledgement with the assassin.

''I can understand that.'' Leliana replied, her light coloured eyes glittering knowingly at him. ''It seems as though once you close a door another one finds a way to open.''

''You're telling me.'' Aedan stated dryly.

When Leliana frowned at his tone, he elaborated. ''It seems as though the Blight has not ended. No matter what Alistair and I have done, it just feels as though the victory is-''

''Bittersweet.'' Zevran finished.

Leliana's eyes widened at this revelation, but apart from sharing a look with the elf behind her, she showed no other reaction. Aedan idly wondered if it was possible if he could find a way to sneak out of the castle and find somewhere that was more secluded. Then he noticed the concern in the bard's eyes and felt guilt sweep through them. All his companions had had to deal with a lot of changes over the following months – Leliana most of all, yet this was also supposed to be a happy day for them too, with Alistair's coronation having formally taken place hours beforehand.

''I'm sorry,'' he said, ''I should not be so ungrateful.''

Especially when he and his fellow Grey Warden had ultimately saved Ferelden. Resolutely he strode out the room, motioning for his two companions to follow.

''Let's go and find Alistair,'' he said, smiling back at them.

Together they made their way out into the small courtyard that linked with the main motte and bailey. Outside, Aedan paused for a moment, surveying the clean up that had been taking place below them. There was hardly a day that went by since the battle for Denerim that he could not fail to see the burning houses, hear the panicked and frightened screams of innocents as they tried to flee from the oncoming Darkspawn army, and he could not fail to feel the blazing heat that radiated from the red hot fires that seemed to have surrounded him.

The distant sounds of revelry carried on the tepid air was a contrast to what it had been before, singing and music and the narrow streets of Denerim were filled with a swirl of dancers and small food tables. After a last glance he led the way through the courtyard towards the main castle. It too had been undergoing a clean up, and Aedan knew that inside the assembled company would be a large assortment of mixed people that he hesitated at the bottom of the last flight of stairs.

''Aedan?'' Leliana's slender hand touched him lightly upon his shoulder, ''Are you well?''

He shook his head and steeled himself to continue his climb up the steps.

The hall had been busy with the preparation of coronation earlier on, but now to Aedan's surprise, it lay quiet, the servants having cleaned up the remnants of the banquet earlier on to join the celebrations below.

A single trestle table stood upon the dais, and Leliana and Zevran sat down at one end while Aedan sat down at the other end. By habit Aedan had take a seat facing the main entrance, the wall behind him. He met Leliana's eyes and saw the glimmer of amusement.

''So you said that Alistair was looking for me?'' he prompted the woman opposite him.

''He should be here soon, I thought he would be here already but clearly he is still shuttered with Arl Eamon,'' Leliana explained, ''Whilst we wait, I shall go and fetch some wine.''

Aedan barely acknowledged her as she went inside to the kitchens. His gaze still fixed upon the entrance.

''You are thinking of escaping, _si?''_ Zevran asked, as he lazily lent back upon the bench, his deft fingers playing with a coin.

''No,'' he said darkly, ''awfully tempted to but I don't think that would be appreciated by Leliana.''

''_Si,_ also you would not make it to the door anyway my friend,'' the elf replied cockily as his fingers brushed one of his throwing knives.

''You think you could take me on?'' Aedan asked.

There was a brief flash of amusement across Zevran's face that flittered away as Leliana reappeared carrying three pewter cups filled with wine, which she placed before them. Aedan lifted his cup and fingered the rim silently in deliberation.

''To all we lost,'' he said and drank the dark red wine deeply.

His two other companions echoed him as they drank.

A bang of the main door brought Aedan out of his reverie as Alistair strode through the hall. Leliana stood abruptly and went back inside the kitchen whilst Zevran continued to flicker the coin across his knuckles, the gold flickering lazily within the light.

Alistair smiled tiredly at Aedan as he took a seat down opposite to him.

''Remind me, that if we ever have a Kingsmoot again, to name you King.'' He said by way of greeting, as he tiredly ran a hand through his tawny hair.

Slightly cheered, Aedan swirled the remaining content round in his cup as he took another sip of the rich, red liquid.

''What? No wine for me?'' Alistair whined half-heartedly, ''Who's the King here?''

''Leliana has gone to fetch you a cup,'' Aedan replied as he turned his cup upside down upon the wooden table. ''So, what took you so long?''

Alistair moaned, ''At least ask me after I've had a drink first.''

''Here, Alistair, it is wine from the Empress Celene,'' Leliana said as she handed Alistair a cup.

''The Empress Celene, eh?'' Aedan chortled, ''is the wine a part of a betrothal arrangement?''

''Betrothal?'' Alistair echoed weakly, ''No, no! She sent it to 'reaffirm Orlais and Ferelden's relations'.'' He cast a look to Leliana, and Aedan was surprised when the Bard nodded.

''Actually Eamon and I have been discussing it,'' Alistair explained, ''He believes that given the fragility of the Kingdom, it would be beneficial for me to be betrothed with one of the more powerful families that have allegiance with the Theirin line. The only house that is powerful enough for the Theirin line to align itself with is-''

Aedan could not help but feel somewhat apprehensive. He had somewhat known that this suggestion may surface, yet he did not imagine it to have come up so soon.

''Cousland,'' he finished, 'Look, I'm flattered and all but I'm really not your type.''

Zevran chuckled as Alistair shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face, which Aedan knew from the numerous times when the man was thinking.

''The Cousland line is only second to that of the Theirin line,'' he explained, ''your brother, Fergus, has already agreed to the match. Your sister is a high noble lady and-''

''I wouldn't say that she was a lady,'' Aedan commented wryly.

''She is a high born lady and given her birth would have all the suitable qualities that Alistair would be looking for in a queen,'' Leliana put in.

Alistair took an appreciative sip of the wine, ''Arl Eamon believes that she is a suitable choice,'' He paused before adding, ''And so does your brother Fergus.''

Aedan looked dubious, ''Fergus sees our sister in a more different light.''

''She can not be that bad,'' Alistair reasoned, ''I have given the matter some thought, for I want a queen to be worthy of my country, someone who will understand the duties and burdens. I also want a wife – someone who I can love and who can love me in return.''

Aedan rolled his eyes in exasperation, ''And I suppose she also should be graceful, beautiful and well versed in all womanly virtues?''

If Alistair was frustrated at his friend's tone he did not let it show. ''Well of course,'' he replied, ''I need a queen and a wife, so why not select the most suitable woman of Ferelden nobility?

''I know that I am king now and I cannot always put my heart before my country,'' he continued, ''Anyway, Eamon keeps bringing it up and I really need some peace. You are my best friend and I trust you more than I can ever say. I also value and trust your brother. Why should I not marry the sister of my best friend and staunchest of allies? The Cousland line would be all the more stable. The Theirin line would continue and if I fall in love with your sister then all the more the better.''

Silence soon followed as Aedan sat deep in thought. All what Alistair said was true. The Cousland line was second only to the Theirin line. It was rich and powerful, and commanded great respect of its bannermen and the rest of Ferelden. And yet...

''What about Anora?'' he asked, ''Would she not also be suitable? She practically ruled when she was married to Cailan. She's an able administrator, worthy of Ferelden and understands the burdens of office,'' He paused before adding slyly, ''Plus, she's also beautiful and well versed in all the womanly virtues that you seem to value highly.''

Alistair stared down at his wine. ''That is true but I don't trust her, not after her betraying us during the Kingsmoot.''

Leliana leant forward, ''But Aedan, what about your sister? Why is she not suitable?''

Alistair also leant forward, his curiosity piquing.

Aedan shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny, ''I didn't say that she was not. I only said that she-''

''Isn't a lady.'' Zevran put in with a laugh, ''You still have not answered the why.''

Aedan hesitated, ''My sister is a sweet and good person, but she is rather...unusual. She's not really what the kingdom needs.''

''Fergus and Eamon think otherwise,'' Alistair argued, his irritation plain to see on his face, ''What's wrong with her exactly? Is she ugly, deformed, or mentally deranged?''

Aedan shook his head, ''If you ever have the chance to meet her, you would understand what I refer to. Fergus sees our sister as a brother should see her. He loves her no matter what.''

''And you?'' Alistair asked.

''I love her too but I'm not a fool to believe that my sister would make a suitable queen.'' Aedan replied hotly.

''Well, I have already asked Fergus to send for your sister,'' he sent a nod to Leliana. ''Leliana has also agreed that she will accompany your sister back to Denerim.''

''Indeed, I am looking forward to meeting your sister.'' Leliana said with a bright smile.

Aedan shook his head, ''You're making a big mistake.''

''It is already in place,'' Alistair stated firmly, ''And I will meet your sister.''

Aedan stood and bowed before he turned to leave the hall. He could not quite picture his sister as queen. She was a sweet girl but there were more suitable ladies that Alistair could have chosen. He felt a shiver of unease run down his spine, why would Arl Eamon and Fergus agree to the match? What was happening that he was, as of yet, unaware of?

It was night now; the moon was full and bright as it shone its light. The sounds of celebration still continued, with roaring bonfires now lit in the centre of the revellers, casting dark shadows all about. Aedan felt a shiver of unease down his spine as he watched the shadows.


	2. Denerim

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

Hello there and welcome to the second chapter of The Arrangement. I plan to update this fairly regularly with two chapters that I've worked and edited on posted up every weekend. This is due to the demands of work and other aspects of life that want to tear me away from the computer. Sadly. I would be grateful for any feedback and/or advice that can be given as this is my first published fanfic! I hope that you enjoy the journey and thank you for reading.

Also, thank you to those who have commented, fav'ed and read this story.

-JP

* * *

**Chapter 2: Denerim**

An excitable jolt ran through Elissa as the large ship berthed and the sailors hollered out to the dockhands to secure the ropes that they had tossed down moments beforehand. Filled with excitement, she turned and beamed at the auburn haired woman standing next to her.

''Excited, Lady Elissa?'' Leliana asked with a small smile.

''Can we alight yet?'' she asked.

''Of course,'' the bard replied, ''We are expected after all, I am certain that King Alistair has been gracious enough to send somebody to greet us.''

Leliana took her by the arm and helped her down the steep slippery wooden steps of the main deck and out onto the gangway, exchanging pleasantries with the captain as they passed by. For once Elissa didn't mind as much as she usually would have done, especially if it had been one of her brothers, because she was simply too excited to see the capital. As it happened, she was even grateful that Leliana had taken charge as she felt too overwhelmed to say anything.

Then somebody shouted greetings and without warning she was suddenly knocked to the ground.

''Magnus!'' she exclaimed rather breathlessly, as the big mud brown mabari licked her enthusiastically, and hugging him back as hard as she could.

It had been many months since that terrible day when she received word, as a ward at the Castle of Waking Sea that Highever had been put to the torch – her parents, sister-in-law, and nephew murdered at the hands of one of her father's staunchest banner men, and that her brothers had left Highever to join the defences at Ostagar against the Darkspawn forces. Although Fergus and Aedan had both written to say that they were alive and recovered from their injuries that they had suffered in the final battle at Denerim, it was not the same as being able to see them once again.

''Do I not get a greeting sister?''

''Aedan!'' Elissa exclaimed happily, recognizing her brother, and pushing Magnus aside as she accepted the hand that was proffered to her. As she was steadied on her feet, she was immediately enveloped in to a big bear hug.

''I have missed you little sister,'' Aedan said quietly.

''As much as I have missed you,'' she answered.

''Did you have a good journey?'' he asked, releasing her after a moment.

She beamed a bright smile at him, ''It was thoroughly boring.''

Leliana giggled next to her, ''That is not what you were saying yesterday when we spotted the dolphins.''

Aedan shot her one of his rare smiles, ''I see. You must have been thoroughly disappointed that you didn't encounter any dragons or been boarded by corsairs or weren't swept off to some mystical land by freak storms.'' He joked to his sister.

''It would have been an adventure at least,'' Elissa shot back.

Leliana stood watching the two siblings banter back and forth with a small smile on her pretty features. It was good to see the normally stoic Grey Warden to loosen up a little. At first Leliana had been confused as to why Aedan had been apprehensive about the introduction between his sister and Alistair. From what Arl Eamon and Fergus had told her, Elissa was relatively perfect for the role as Alistair's queen. She was noble born and thus capable of understanding the duties and its burdens. And yet after finally meeting the young woman, Leliana could also see why Aedan would be apprehensive about his sister becoming Queen.

''It seems some things never change even after the kingdom seemed to stop during the Blight. Let's go fetch the horses and we can talk some more on the ride up to the castle.''

Elissa wondered which horse her brother had provided for her, but she knew that it would be the oldest and slowest animal that he could possibly have found. No doubt she would also make herself a complete laughingstock, riding between her brother on his sable coloured warhorse and the bard's slender chestnut. It irked her because she was the better rider out of the three Cousland siblings. However, once he had mounted, Aedan told her to climb up behind him.

''I'm sorry, but you'll have to ride pillion with me,'' he told her, ''There aren't that many horses in the city right now.''

''Why not?'' she asked as she arranged her skirts and slipped her arms around his thick waist, ''the people cannot be that hungry.''

''Most of the horses were killed in the battle and the remainder are being used for work,'' he explained, ''We're lucky enough that we can ride. The city has been undergoing a lot of extensive rebuilding and clean ups since the Arch-Demon had been defeated.''

Elissa felt a twinge of guilt when she thought about what her brother and the innocent citizens of Denerim must have gone through.

''How goes the rebuilding and cleanups?'' she asked.

''Well luckily we aren't short of refugees to help.''

''Our main concern is providing food for the number of refugees that are still pouring in to the city,'' Leliana put in as she rode besides them.

''I see.''

Since she had nothing to do with the running of Highever, she fell silent and passed her time surveying her surroundings, taking note of the small wooden buildings and the bustle of people milling about.

Suddenly the horse stopped, causing Elissa to jolt in her seat.

''Sorry,'' Aedan said, ''I just need to go and pick up some of mine companions.'' He clambered down from the horse, and handed the reins to Leliana.

''I could come with you,'' Elissa said as she attempted to scrambled down from the big horse but ceased when her brother shot her a steely glare.

''No, you stay there. I'll only be a few moments.''

''But-''

She got no further as Aedan held up his hand. ''You will stay on that horse and wait with Leliana. Magnus, stay.''

Elissa's heart sank as she recognised her brother at his most severe tone, which Fergus had often revered to it as being grumpy. The tone had reminded her of her father whenever she had gotten into trouble for some reason or other.

''It is wonderful to be back, no?'' Leliana chimed.

''I have never been to Denerim before.''

''Not even to accompany your brothers when they have visited?''

''I wasn't allowed,'' Elissa replied sullenly as she shifted uncomfortably in the saddle – she could never sit still for too long, and she could only hope that Aedan would return soon.

It was a warm day and the sun was beating down on her unprotected head, she soon became aware of the fact that she had dressed far too warmly in her woollen clothing.

'''ere now, that the sister you've been talkin'about?' A gruff voice sounded below her.

''Oghren,'' Leliana exclaimed cheerfully, ''it is so good to see you again.''

Elissa found herself looking down at the hairiest dwarf she had ever seen, not as though she had ever seen a dwarf before but she had often as of late imagined what they may look like.

''Elissa I'd like to introduce you to two of my companions,'' Aedan said warmly as he reached up around her waist to pull her off the horse, ''The dwarf is Oghren and the Qunari is Sten.''

She couldn't help but gape up at the tall, large man that stood staring stoically down at her. ''You're huge,'' she blurted, much to her chagrin, as her brother and his companions, including the big giant laughed at her.

''I've forgotten how good it is to have you back, Lis.'' Aedan remarked dryly, as he lifted her back up into the saddle before pulling himself in front of her. ''Well, we better not keep Alistair waiting.''

As her brother gave the horse a nudge, Elissa found herself involuntarily tightening her hold around his waist, apprehensive at the thought of so many unknown eyes watching her, knowing her and judging her. Knowing herself, she would probably say or do something that would not only embarrass herself but also the honour of her brothers.

Maker, she would also be going to make the acquaintance of the king!

For a moment she wished herself back in the safety of the hold at Waking Sea, but then firmly banished that thought. After all, she had very much wanted to visit Denerim, and if that was the price she had to pay, she would do so.

Perhaps seeing the emotions that flittered across her face Leliana said gently, ''Don't worry, you'll manage fine. We are all very nice people.''

''Indeed,'' Aedan added curtly, ''It will only just be us and Fergus tonight. You'll be meeting the King and the rest of the court at the celebration tomorrow night.''

''Celebration?'' Elissa echoed, ''What celebration?''

''Tomorrow night is a banquet and dance,'' Lelianna replied, ''with all the Lords and Ladies of the realm but you'll be fine.''

''Just remember, you're not in Highever or at Waking Sea where everybody knows you,'' Aedan informed her sternly, ''You'll need to be behaving impeccably. ''

''I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself,'' Elissa protested hotly.

''That's what I'm afraid of,'' he groaned, ''I mean it Elissa. As Leliana said, all the nobles will be assembled at court, including the daughter of the Hero of River Dane and their allies. You will be seen as representing Highever and more importantly, the Cousland line. ''

''I know,'' Elissa replied, feeling affronted, ''and I will promise not to speak until spoken to, to curtsey and not introduce any topic during a conversation that will be perceived as controversial or offensive.''

Her brother turned to her with a flash of amusement in his blue eyes, ''Well, it seems as though you're learning at least. Praise the Maker!''

She gritted her teeth and suppressed the urge to release the sharp retort that fluttered across her lips. Fortunately as they neared the Great Gates that led to the main entrance of the Castle, the press of people thickened, causing her brother to slow his warhorse, allowing Elissa to look at the various inhabitants of Denerim, from humans to dwarves. Her earlier excitement returning as she gazed up in awe at the stone castle.

''Is this where you fought the Arch Demon?'' she asked.

''Yes,'' Aedan replied, ''It was the toughest fight I've ever had and I almost found myself overwhelmed but Alistair and Sten saved my life.''

''You fought well,'' the big kossith stated simply as he walked by the side of their horse, his gait smooth and certain.

''So did you,'' her brother retorted back with a grin.

''I wish I had been there,'' Elissa said with a sigh, causing the Qunari to turn his gaze on her instead.

''Interesting,'' he remarked curiously, ''are you too a warrior?''

''Oh, no,'' Aedan interjected before she could respond, ''She's not. She would have been terrified.''

''Good,'' Sten nodded in approval, '' She is as she should be.''

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Elissa asked, bristling.

''Women are priests, artisan, farmers, shopkeepers. None of them have any place in fighting.''

She gritted her teeth in frustration, ''Leliana is a woman.''

''She wishes to be a man,'' Sten stated simply causing the ginger haired woman to sigh in dismay.

''Let's not speak of this again,'' Leliana groaned as she allowed her horse more of a head, now that they had passed through the throng of people and towards the main archway that led to the courtyard of the Castle.

Eyes downcast, Elissa had followed Leliana to the bed chamber that had been allocated to her. She was surprised to find that the room was not as so sparse as Aedan had commented on as he, Oghren and Sten took their leave to head towards the audience chamber, despite Elissa's protests that she could come along too. Her brother had merely frowned at her outburst and stated that she would meet everyone, except the King, later on during the evening meal.

After Leliana had taken her leave, Elissa, left alone changed out of her woollen clothing into a linen blue gown, and sat down upon the queen sized bed and surveyed the room. It was not as impressive as her room back at Highever but it was more elaborate and larger, than her room back at Waking Sea. At least there was a window that boasted a grand view of the garden below.

It was not long before the door creaked open, followed by a black Mabari and her brother Fergus. ''Elissa?'' he smiled, his blue-green eyes gleaming in the light.

''It is good to see you Fergus,'' Elissa said as she stood away from the bed and took her eldest brother into a firm hug. He hugged her back just as tightly whilst his Mabari hound sniffed around the hem of her dress.

''I've come to escort you to meet with Aedan's companions,'' Fergus said after a long moment, ''the King will not be there tonight.''

''Aedan has already informed me,'' she replied, ''shall we go?''

He offered her his arm as they exited from the room, ''You look very well Elissa.''

''You do too,'' Elissa replied with a small smile before it fell, ''I am sorry about Oriana and Oren.''

There was a brief flash of grief that flickered across Fergus's face before he looked down at the young woman on his arm. Instantly Elissa felt guilty, she always seemed to say the wrong things at the wrong times, ''I'm-''

''You don't have to be sorry,'' Fergus interjected with a small sad smile on his features, ''It is good that you are here with us.''

They both fell into silence as they made their way down the corridor and headed down narrow steps that led to the kitchen building. Distant chatter, shouts and laughter carried up as Fergus gently guided Elissa down. It had been a very long and exciting day and despite her growing apprehension, she was looking forward to meeting the famous companions of her Grey Warden brother.

* * *

N.B. Used some in-game dialogue with Sten's exchange with Leliana/Wynne since it was too apt for this scene to pass up.

Also, I realise that Fergus does not have a mabari but I'm arguing artistic licence.


	3. First Impressions

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

Hello there and welcome to the third chapter of The Arrangement. This is an early update as I will be away for the weekend (going camping!), and I do not know what time I'll return on Sunday.

Thank you to Melysande and Swooping is Bad for your reviews and also, thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts. I did not really imagine for this fanfic to have much interest. So again, thank you!=)

**Edited: Fixed errors (10/07)**

-JP

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Impressions**

"Alistair?'' Eamon, the Arl of Redcliffe, prompted.

Alistair shot him a tired look. ''I can understand your concerns Eamon but-''

Eamon frowned. ''It is not a concern that we can no longer ignore.''

Alistair scowled down at his cup, contemplating whether or not to hurl it at the Arl. He felt exhausted. Over the last few months since the end of the Blight, Alistair had often found himself cloistered in meetings, riding around the city to supervise and assist the clean-up operations; the Darkspawn armies had left far too much devastation and there were many buildings that required to be rebuilt and citizens and refugees to be provided for. And now this latest nag.

With a sigh and a grimace, he took off his crown and ran a weary hand through his hair. It had been a long day, and if Eamon had his way, what looked to be a long night. Abruptly he stood, crown in hand and announced, ''I'm going to retire for the evening, whilst it's still night. We shall talk more on this tomorrow.''

Ignoring the growing frown across the older man's features, Alistair stepped down from the dais and strode out of the main doors, his bodyguards trailing behind him, as he made his way to his own apartments.

It seemed to Alistair that he had only just lay down and closed his eyes, only for them to open again. For a few moments he laid in place, listening to his breathing, until finally he sat up with a sigh and tossed the blankets off.

Yawning, he stepped away from the bed, and grabbed a robe as he made his way out of his bedchamber and down the servants' door – that he knew from prior experience – that would take him to the garden.

Outside, it was a lovely summer's night, the air still warm, and the sky a deep shade of blue that was littered with glittering stars. In the main part of the garden, the surrounding walls were littered with glowing torches and passing guardsmen as they patrolled the perimeter. But, left down a side path, there was a small stone bench sheltered by a small peach tree that provided ideal seclusion. It was here that Alistair settled himself, leaning against the cool stone as he looked up at the sky above him, breathing in the clean peach scented air. It calmed him, somewhat, and allowed him a few moments to relax and forget that he was bone tired.

Suddenly, he tensed as he caught sight of a shrouded figure walking up the side path. Instinctively his hand flew to his side, grasping for his sword, only to belatedly remember that he had left it on the weapon rack up in his apartments. Cursing silently Alistair stepped away from the bench, and straightened as he waited for the figure to make its way towards him.

000

Elissa had been surprised at how quickly Aedan's companions had accepted her. As Leliana had claimed, they were all very nice people and they did not make judgement when she took Wynne's words literally and made a fool out of herself. Although, Aedan had furrowed his brows in irritation, the mage had merely smiled and apologised for any discomfit that she may have caused for the younger Cousland. Nonetheless, Elissa had been grateful when Fergus took her by the arm and kindly led her back to her bedchamber and yet despite feeling exhausted, she found herself unable to sleep. Sighing deeply, she reached for her cloak and made her way out of her room, and headed outside.

It was nice, she thought as she strolled along the side path that led to the main garden, to be somewhere where she could be herself and not what was expected of her. She-

Elissa let out a small squeak as a large hand shot to clutch at her forearm, pulling her tight against a solid chest.

''Hold it right there!''

If there was one thing that she had learnt growing up with two brothers, was how to fight against those who were much bigger and stronger than herself. Without pausing to think, she instinctively kicked out, catching one of her attacker's shins whilst at the same time as shoving an elbow into his ribs that produced a grunt of pain that for a moment slackened the man's iron grip, forcing him to let her go. As she managed to scramble away from him, however, her long skirts betrayed her as she stumbled and fell to her knees.

Her assailant once again grabbed one of her arms, Elissa saw her only chance and acted, biting down on his forearm as he roughly forced her up onto her feet. ''You crazy bitch!'' he cursed as he whirled her around to face him.

Feeling dumbfounded, Alistair regarded the young woman in front of him. The face lifted to him was not what he considered to be the idea of beauty but her skin was pale and she sported the high cheekbones that suggested she was of noble descent. However he could hardly fail to notice that she had the most beautiful eyes that he had ever seen. They were large and leaf coloured, framed with dark lashes.

''I am so sorry,'' he said in a gentler tone as he silently admonished himself for his paranoia. She was obviously not after all some assassin creeping in the night to kill him._ Damn you Eamon!_ He smiled at the girl, ''who are you and what are you doing here?''

Elissa was furious. She had only come down for a peaceful walk, only to find herself attacked and manhandled. ''How dare you attack me,'' she exclaimed, ''when my brothers hear of this, they will bring all the might of House Cousland on you!''

Alistair was abashed, ''I am sorry. I thought you were, well it is not important who I thought you were. Wait,'' his eyes widened in surprise and shock. ''Did you say Cousland?''

The woman shot him a look that clearly stated that she thought that he was an idiot, ''Of course I said Cousland!'' she replied haughtily, bringing herself up to her full height, small that it was, ''Do you habitually attack defenceless women who happen to take to walking the gardens?'' she asked sharply.

''Defenceless women?'' he repeated in disbelief as he looked down at where she had bitten him, ''you are anything but defenceless.''

She sent another glare at him, ''You seem to forget _Ser_ that you had attacked me,'' she argued, ''so I had no other option but to defend myself.''

Elissa saw the man hesitate and continued. ''Just let me go back to my chambers and I will not mention this to my brothers,'' she offered, tossing her dark hair back and regarded him with a cool unwavering gaze.

''You _bit _me!'' Alistair stuttered in disbelief, ''and you're a Cousland!''

''You keep saying that but I do not see why my birth has anything to do with this situation,'' she replied in annoyance, ''and as for biting you, 'I can't apologise for something that was a rational action but if it makes you feel better I could offer an apology?''

''It may be infected,'' the man whined as he turned his full attention onto his forearm as he rolled his sleeve up to examine the bite, he would have a bruise tomorrow he thought with a sigh.

Elissa rolled her eyes, as she apologised, ''Now please, allow me to return back to my chambers and I won't mention this at all.''

''That wasn't a real apology,'' Alistair said in annoyance.

''I have already told you, I can't apologise for something that was a rational action,'' she told him, flatly.

''That doesn't make any sense,'' he argued, ''if you offer an apology it's supposed to be sincere.'' He let out a low growl, ''ah, never mind! I accept your apology. Wait, where are you going?'' he asked.

''I am leaving,'' she explained with a perplexed look on her face.

Alistair gritted his teeth and fought the desire to clonk her down on the ground. ''But we are talking!'' He exclaimed and took a step closer.

''We are done now are we not?'' Elissa replied casually.

''Of course we are not!''

''I said I was sorry for biting you,'' she said with a shrug. ''As far as I can see we have nothing more to discuss, so I shall be going back to my chambers.''

For a moment he regarded her dumbfounded. She was standing in front of him, her head half cocked as she regarded him with those green orbs. He was not sure whether to be furious, burst out laughing or kiss her.

''It is a mystery to me why neither of your brothers haven't strangled you,'' he commented at last.

She shot him a grin at that and he found himself grinning back. ''Very well,'' he conceded. ''I'll escort you back to your chambers.''

''Do you promise not to tell my brothers if you happen to meet them?''

''I promise, if you promise not to tell anyone.'' He replied as he offered her his arm.

For a long moment hazel eyes met green as she looked up at him.

''What is your name?''

''Elissa.''

''In that case, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my lady Elissa,'' he exclaimed with a small bow over her hand, causing her to smile a little at his actions, ''you mock me _Ser_.''

''Me? Mock you?"Alistair's eyes widened in surprise, ''No, no, no. I would never mock a Lady of House Cousland.''

Elissa was feeling utterly bewildered by the turn of events. ''Are we going inside?'' she asked, changing the subject.

''That is what you wanted, wasn't it?''

''Yes, but-'' she paused in confusion. Alistair interpreted it correctly and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he replied, ''let's just say that I wish to escort such a beautiful young lady back to her brothers.''

''Very well,'' she said in a measured tone as she took his arm.

Silently they walked across the path towards the main part of the castle. Alistair nodded to the door guards as they passed by. The sudden light of torches seemed very bright as their eyes adjusted. He stole a quick glance down at his companion who appeared to be deep in thought. It had certainly been an interesting introduction to the younger child of Bryce and Eleanor Cousland.

''Well, good night my lady,'' he said, stopping in front of her chamber door.

''Thank you,'' she said hesitantly, ''and I am sorry about biting you, and kicking you and-''

Alistair raised a hand to brush her lips, ''Yes but remember, no one needs to know about that.''

She smiled, her eyes gleaming in the torch light. ''I suppose not,'' she conceded.

With a feather kiss across her knuckles, he turned and made his way back down the corridor. After giving him a last long look, Elissa opened the door and passed through.

It was only after she had lain back down onto the bed that she realised that she had not asked the man's name.

* * *

And now the games begin...


	4. Opening Moves

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

Holy Crackers Batman! Thank you to everyone who has put this story on their alerts. I am positively bouncing. And thank you to PK-chan12 and Pollyanna24 for your reviews. =D And LOOK it is still Sunday (for about an hour here, ha!).

-JP-

**Edited: Fixed errors (10/07)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Opening Moves.**

Anora studied herself in the mirror, quickly giving herself a quick once over. Her dress fell to the floor as a waterfall of deep amethyst, and her flimsy silk sleeves allowed a tantalising taste of graceful, white arms. Tonight she aimed to look elegant but enticing, cold yet warm.

Her elven maid took one look over her and clapped her hands together, ''you look so beautiful, milady. Like a queen.''

Anora turned back to her maid. ''I think a _daring_ up-style for the hair.''

The other woman nodded obediently as she stepped behind her mistress. As her maid worked, Anora picked up a small carved box from the vanity table. It contained a matching set of amethyst jewels, given to her by a friend of her father's. She took the necklace and set it very carefully around her neck, before applying the matching earrings. Anora looked back at the mirror. Her face was a perfect oval, framed by a pair of golden curls that her maid had let escape from the rest of the hair that had been piled up on her head.

Nodding in approval, she gestured for her maid to bring her cosmetics box, imported at great cost from Antiva. Using a fingertip, she took a tiny amount of finely ground amethyst and applied it lightly over her eyelids. Leaning back, she admired the effect in the mirror, the light purple colour perfectly creating a contrast with her eyes.

''Now I look like a queen.'' She declared in contentment as she snapped the box shut.

Her maid regarded her with a look of alarm, ''you are not concerned about the rumours?''

Anora let out a laugh, ''Concerned? Why would I be when it is only obvious that Alistair is unfit to rule when he is easily influenced by his fellow Warden.''

Her companion clucked worriedly in response, ''yet the rumours around the castle staff suggest that the Arl and the King decided on the match, it was not the Hero of Ferelden milady.''

Anora had also heard the gossip. She was amused that the Arl of Redcliffe could be so easily paranoid. Masking her emotions, she sent a reassuring smile to her maid, ''don't let gossip worry you, my darling. If Eamon and Alistair believe that they can gain the support from my father's bannermen by arranging a marriage with the Couslands then they are very much mistaken.

''I am the rightful heir to my father's seat at Gwaren. I ruled Ferelden for years whilst Cailan drank and bedded his way to his grave. And if Eamon believes that by marrying Alistair with this girl who the court does not know, then he is surely mistaken.''

''But she is the sister of one of his best friends, and a daughter of a Teryn,'' her maid reminded her.

''Who has not visited Denerim before the Blight!'' Anora closed her eyes for a moment. ''Can you not understand? That's exactly the point,'' she explained, ''the people do not know her as they know me.''

''And what if they meet tonight, and the king ends up offering her marriage?''

Anora paused as she willed herself to calm. It would not do to be seen with unbecoming red spots on her cheeks tonight. She forced herself to once again mask the rise in emotions, ''If Alistair and the Cousland girl meet tonight, and if he decides to offer marrying her after the first meeting then he is even more of a bigger fool than I thought.

''I too have heard gossip,'' she continued, ''my friends tell me that the girl has little to no administration experience, and is definitely not a diplomat; something of which this kingdom needs. The girl is not a suitable choice and I will certainly make it that Alistair and Eamon see that.''

000

Elissa tugged at the plunging neckline. ''Are you sure this is all-right?'' she asked Leliana, ''It is very uncomfortable.''

The bard smiled, ''you have obviously not been to Orlais, now there the necklines are even lower.''

''Still, it does seem awfully low.''

Leliana laughed, ''Just leave it be. You look very lovely and I know that Alistair will not be able to tear his eyes away.''

Elissa slowly turned around in a circle, feeling the gentle brushing of the silken dress against her legs. Leliana had been frivolous when selecting a dress for her to wear for the banquet, saying that the deep green coloured gown would bring out her eyes. Despite her protestations, Elissa could not help but smile at her reflection in the mirror.

She looked very different from how she normally dressed. Usually her mother would have ordered her dresses for her, and Eleanor had often selected practical outfits that would not be in any danger of being spoiled if her youngest decided to behave improperly. And yet, Elissa enjoyed wearing a pretty gown that would give her the confidence she needed amongst so many strange faces.

Elissa reached out to give the other woman a hug, ''Thank you!''

Leliana laughed, before she stepped out of the younger woman's embrace. Looking her over, the bard suggested for her hair to be let loose for the night, ''it would be enchanting.''

A knock at the door revealed the man from the gardens.

''What are you doing here?'' Elissa asked in surprise, not noticing the look that passed between him and Leliana.

The man did a double take, his eyes reflecting the candle light as he gazed at her appreciatively. Silence ensued as the two of them stood staring at each other.

After a moment, Leliana cleared her throat, "Well, I think I shall go and check if Aedan is dressed.'' She shot a bemused look towards the tawny haired man, ''I will meet you both in the hall.''

Alistair hardly registered that the bard had left. She looked different. Her hair let loose from the ponytail, which sent dark curls cascading down her back and shoulders. Her dress too, he decided in approval, was much more appropriate for a young woman her age.

''Maker, you look beautiful!''

Her startled look suggested that he had said that out loud. Alistair groaned, ''I'm sorry.''

''Why are you sorry?'' Elissa asked curiously, her awkwardness forgotten, ''you should never apologise for something if you feel it is true.''

Alistair grinned, ''Well if that is the case milady, then I will have to take my apology back.''

''Why are you here?'' She repeated her previous question.

''I thought I could escort you to the banquet,'' he answered with a shrug.

For a moment she regarded him with those green eyes that had left him restless all morning at the memory of them. ''I suppose that that is a logical reason for your presence _Ser_,'' she commented.

He answered her with a grin, as he offered her his arm.

''Well my lady Cousland, we should not keep the Court waiting.''

000

It felt to Aedan as though he had paced the length of the room as he waited for his sister to make her entrance with the king.

''Aedan?'' his brother's voice cut through the silence. ''You are behaving ridiculously.''

He ran a gloved hand threw his hair, ''He's the one who is behaving ridiculously. I thought the agreement was for Elissa to be introduced to Alistair by us tonight not-''

''It does not change that you are behaving ridiculously.'' His elder brother stated with a frown.

''It is clear that they have already met Warden,'' Wynn counselled calmly, ''When or how this occurred is not known but there is not much that you can do to change something that has already happened.''

''Wynn is right Aedan,'' Fergus said as he placed a reassuring hand on to his younger brother's shoulder. ''Come now, our sister is in safe hands with his majesty.''

''Ah, here you all are!'' A voice from the crowd exclaimed.

Fergus shot his brother a warning look as he turned to greet the Arl and Arlessa of Redcliffe. As they exchanged pleasantries, Aedan turned to resume his watch of the entrance way.

If this arrangement was going to work out, he would certainly make sure that his sister didn't get hurt if it all came crashing down.

000

Silently they walked across the cobbled stone courtyard towards the main part of the castle. Elissa could hear people talking and the soft sound of music being played. She stole a quick glance at her companion who seemed to be deep in thought. He was dressed very simply, and yet he had an indefinable aura that she wondered, not for the first time who he was. Elissa bit her lip in consideration, he was obviously a friend of Leliana's and he seemed to have known about her family.

''You are quiet Elissa,'' Alistair commented to the young woman on his arm. She blushed, realising that she had been caught staring at him, ''I was just thinking.''

He smiled knowingly, ''Oh, what about?''

She squirmed uncomfortably, ''about you.''

Alistair raised an eyebrow, ''all good I hope?''

Elissa shot him a perplexed look, ''I don't know what you would consider as 'all good'.''

The man laughed out loud in genuine amusement. It transformed him, making him look much younger. With an exaggerated bow he held open one of the double doors for her, and after giving him a final long look she passed through.

After the relative quiet of the courtyard, the difference was startling. The air was hot from the many candles, mixing with the scent of perfumes and the hum of so many people talking at once made Elissa feel overwhelmed. She was not used to the court functions of her father's hold, often preferring to spend her time in the stables. There had to be several hundred people mingling about the large hall. She could not help but stare at the luxurious and slightly ridiculous dresses, with their many glittering jewels that were on display.

_Well, it was now or never,_ Elissa thought as she turned to her companion who was watching her.

''Would you like me to find one of your brothers to escort you inside?'' he asked her kindly.

''No!'' she replied, ''lead on.''

Alistair had to hide his smile. She may have been infuriating, but she certainly did not lack from spirit. She took his arm again and they started to move through the crowd. The courtiers politely made way for him, and watched him curiously. He took his time as he made his way towards his friends.

He very nearly laughed out loud when he noticed the look that flashed on Aedan's face as he saw his sister on the arm of his king. It went a long way towards the weeks that Alistair had had to deal with the older man's arguments against the proposed match. He looked down at the girl, but she had not yet noticed her brother. Instead she was frowning in confusion at a couple of richly dressed women who were eyeing her icily. ''Why are they looking at me like that?'' she asked.

''I have no idea,'' Alistair replied blandly.

Aedan had recovered his composure by now and was making his way through the crowd towards them, followed by Leliana and Zevran.

Skilfully, Alistiar steered Elissa the other way, towards where Wynne and Fergus stood talking. When he reached them, the Teyrn of Highever turned towards his sister with a smile on his face.

''You look lovely sister,'' Fergus said as he took his sister into his arms.

Wynne nodded with a kind smile on her face as she shot Alistair a look, that told him that the old mage knew with a certainty of what he was up to.

As luck would have it, it was just at that moment that Aedan finally caught up with them, looking extremely irritated from having to move through the crowd.

''It was good to finally make Lady Elissa's acquaintance.'' He said with a wink.

His fellow Grey Warden looked at him murderously but otherwise remained silent.

''There you are Alistair,'' Arl Eamon exclaimed as he came over to the small group, Anora in tow.

Alistair cursed silently as he caught the perplexed and hurt look that showed up on the face of the younger Cousland.

* * *

Ah, Alistair shame on you for hurting Elissa.


	5. Starting over

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Starting over.**

Alistair watched over the rim of his wine glass as Elissa whirled on the dance floor. She certainly didn't lack for partners and he watched with a stabbing pain as Zevran forestalled a younger lord, a friend of Fergus's from taking a turn on the dance floor with her.

Originally he had intended to be partnered with her for the traditional opening dance, but after her outburst in the wake of finding out that he had deceived her, he had retired to the sidelines licking his wounds as Aedan took his place.

''Well, Alistair,'' Aedan commented next to him, following his gaze, ''I hope that you are proud of yourself.''

He shot his friend an annoyed glance, ''if she had just allowed me to explain then-''

''Then you would what?'' Aedan asked dryly, ''you should have listened. No, you should have waited for me or Fergus to introduce you!''

Alistair sighed, ''and it would have happened that way if I hadn't have met her last night.''

Aedan's eyes widened at this confirmed revelation, ''so you _did _meet last night?''

He nodded, ''Yes and our meeting went off surprisingly well.''

The older man leant forward, his wine glass forgotten as he said, ''yet you did not mention who you were?''

''Obviously,'' Alistair replied, rolling his eyes.

Aedan gritted his teeth in annoyance, ''Alistair you are my friend and my brother, and I love my sister but it is for her sake alone that I tell you that Elissa does not take untruthfulness lightly.''

''I figured that out for myself, thanks.''

''Will you just listen?'' Aedan breathed in frustration, ''If you want to make amends, and for both your sakes I hope you do, you should go to her and start over.''

Alistair blinked, ''Start over?'' He repeated in bemusement, ''how do I go about that?''

Aedan only grinned wickedly as he leant back to observe the dancers, his drink in hand. ''I'm sure you'll figure it out.''

And to think, Aedan was supposed to be his friend.

**000**

''Oh, dear!'' a woman exclaimed softly behind him, and Alistair whirled around to find Anora standing against one of the pillars, a brilliant smile across her face. ''I must say Alistair, I was very impressed with how you handled that little outburst from the Lady Cousland.''

He raised an eyebrow, ''I am surprised to hear you say that Anora.''

She laughed gaily, ''Can I not admit that I was wrong? You have certainly grown over the last year.'' She gestured for her elven maid to take her glass, ''would you care to walk with me in the garden?''

Alistair assented and offered the former queen his arm. A slight shake of his head at his guards kept them from following him out of the hall. After all, he was able to handle himself against one woman...surely?

They left by one of the side doors. Outside, the air was cool and crisp, and dozens of small lamps decorated the castle garden. From a cursory glance around the grounds, Alistair noted that they were not the only ones out for a stroll along the paved paths leading between low shrubs and artfully arranged flowerbeds.

''The gardeners have certainly out done themselves,'' Anora said, as if reading his thoughts.

He nodded silently as they ascended up a flight of stairs hewn into the stone of the big wall that encircled the bailey castle. The stairs were rough and uneven and Alistair felt relieved that they reached the top of the parapet without incident.

Leaning against it, the pair enjoyed a sweeping view of the city and beyond, that the sea glittering like silver in the moonlight. He stole a glance at the woman standing next to him. She had a beautiful profile; with gently plucked brows, a delicate straight nose, dainty chin and well formed lips that curved up in a lovely smile.

''I have often come up here to gaze out at the view,'' she commented softly, ''isn't it beautiful?''

''Yes,'' Alistair agreed, although he was not certain whether or not he was agreeing with the view on its own.

She sent him a small smile, ''I am surprised that you allowed Lady Cousland to speak to you as such.''

He shifted awkwardly, ''and what would you have had me do Anora? After all, I did lie to Elissa.''

''Elissa?'' Anora echoed, her eyebrows rose in surprise, '' I did not realise that you were already on first name basis.''

''We had already met,'' he replied with a shrug.

Anora laughed, ''I apologise, I had not realised.'' A small smile played on her lips, ''I was hoping that we could forget about the past.''

''I forgive you,'' Alistair murmured in response.

She laughed again. ''I am more glad than I can say,'' Anora leant towards him, her silken gown brushed lightly against his hand. ''Alistair, as you know I assisted Cailan in the administrative ruling of the kingdom. I was hoping that we could-''

''Anora,'' Alistair let out a tired sigh, ''whilst I may have forgiven you for your part in betraying me during the Landsmeet, I cannot in good conscious allow you to assist in the duties of ruling Ferelden.''

''Alistair, Ferelden needs me. You need me!'' She argued gently, ''we would make a perfect pair and I would be a supporting and loyal-''

He rose a finger to silence her, ''Please, do not say wife. You are a beautiful and intelligent woman, and you were a graceful and able queen whilst my brother showed little interest in the duties and burdens of the crown but, I cannot trust you to not slide a dagger when my back is turned.''

The woman furrowed her eyebrows, ''is that what you think?'' she whispered, ''I may have disagreed about your competency but over the months I have seen that you have grown into an able ruler. And yet, you need a queen at your side.''

''Anora...I...''

''Please hear me. I love Ferelden and her people, ''she breathed passionately, ''I would do everything in my power to protect the very identity of Ferelden. And, you cannot deny that I am not incapable.'' She took hold of his hand, as she added in earnest, ''the people of Ferelden love me, and I love them. And if you choose me as your queen, I swear by the Maker that I would be a good and loyal wife and queen to you.''

Alistair considered this for a moment. ''I...It is true what you say Anora. You have already proved how much you love Ferelden and her people. And you are a capable ruler...I just...''

''Do you trust me?'' she murmured, her eyes half closed as she leant towards him.

''Perhaps one day I will?''

A sudden silence stretched between them, giving his words more significance than he had intended.

''Perhaps,'' she said softly. She lifted her face up to him, her painted lips parted very slightly and he could detect the delicate, sweet scent of her perfume making him aware of how very close they stood together.

A burst of laughter issued from the garden below them, breaking the spell. Alistair turned and looked door. A small group of his friends had gathered around one of the small fountains scattered across the garden. One of them, and he was quite sure that it was Oghren, had just been dunked into the water while the others stood around and laughed.

He turned to offer Anora a small smile, ''shall we head inside my lady?''

As she took his proffered arm, he did not notice the flash of annoyance that had flittered across her delicate features.

**OOO**

Elissa laughed along with the rest of Aedan's friends as the dwarf rose from the silvery water, spluttering and cursing.

'' 'ere you pointed eared goldilocks...you'll...''

''Now, now my hairy friend, what must the beautiful Lady Elissa think of us?'' Zevran said as he wiggled a finger towards the dwarf.

Oghren turned his attention towards her, his russet hair and beard dripping wet as he took a low bow in apology. ''Sorry milady,'' he belched, ''must have had too much to drink.''

''Or not enough, eh my friend?'' the elf added with a smirk.

''That too, that too.''

''You act as an _imekari_; a child.'' Sten said in disapproval to the elf, who merely smiled in response.

''Can any of yeh louts help me out of 'ere?'' Oghren rumbled in annoyance as he splashed back down into the fountain. The large kossith let out a breath, as he made his way over to the fountain. As the dwarf was set back onto the paved ground, they were interrupted as Alistair and his companion came upon them.

''Well, it's good to see that you have actually finally decided to take that bath that was offered to you this morning,'' the King said with a wide grin on his face.

As the dwarf let out a deep and throaty chuckle in response, Elissa's mirth wilted as she felt appraising eyes upon her.

''So you are Elissa Cousland,'' the woman besides Alistair stated coolly.

Elissa curtsied nervously, ''Yes my lady I am Elissa Cousland.''

''I am sure that one of your brothers has pointed me out to you? No?'' The blond woman turned to flash a small smile at Alistair, ''Well, I am Anora, former queen of Ferelden and widowed wife of-''

''King Cailan.''

The former queen of Ferelden let out a small mirthless laugh, ''well, at least it goes to show that you still receive news at Waking Sea.'' She smiled, ''now Alistair, if you will excuse me?''

Alistair blinked, ''Oh yes, of course.''

''It was lovely to meet your acquaintance Elissa Cousland.'' She said, excusing herself as she made her way back into the grand hall.

As he watched her go, Alistair was struck with the sudden realisation that this was the first time that he had been somewhat alone with the younger Cousland. Seizing his opportunity, he linked his arm through her own and pulled her down the pathway, leaving his companions watching after them.

It was time for him to make amends.

**000**

At first, Elissa had been too shocked to protest as Alistair bodily lead her down the cobbled pathway that led to the reclusive area where they had first met but as they walked, she began to feel somewhat annoyed. How dare he manhandle her like this! Had he not learnt his lesson from last night?

''Don't even think of it,'' Alistair growled as he felt her tensing.

''Then let me go!'' she ordered, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

He gritted his teeth in irritation, finding himself yet again torn between kissing her senseless or pulling his hair out in frustration.

As they reached the bench, Elissa found herself spun around with her back against the small peach tree.

''What...I...what?'' She stuttered in confusion.

Alistair towered before her, his face inches away from her own as he gazed at her in earnest. ''I would like to start again. I am sorry that I didn't tell you who I was. I didn't think it would matter and – No, don't interrupt.'' He said softly, ''I am sorry that I lied to you, I realise now that it wasn't one of my smartest moments...I seem to be doing a lot of idiotic moments lately.''

''I...''

He cocked his head, ''will you accept my sincere apology milady?''

She bit her lip in consideration, ''I forgive you,'' she finally replied in a changed tone.

''Thank you.''

Silence followed. She was staring at him, an expressions of confusion, relief and then alarm flashing across her face in quick succession. He could feel one corner of his mouth starting to twitch in amusement.

''Oh no!'' She suddenly exclaimed in despair. ''What have I done? My brothers will be most angry with me and they will send me back to Highever. And Aedan...'' she trailed off in sudden horror.

Alistair brushed a finger across her lips as he smiled gently at her, ''don't worry about Aedan. He cares for you and lays the fault on me.''

''I...''

''And you will not be sent back to Highever.''

''But I embarrassed you in front of the whole court. I called you...I called you...''

Alistair laughed, ''I can assure you my lady that I've been called worse than a 'lying toad'' and as for the other words you called me, well at least it will give the court something to gossip about till the next big banquet.''

''But I implied that you-''

He grinned, ''Besmirched your honour? ''

''It's not funny!'' she snapped, suddenly only to put her hands to her mouth, ''Oh, I've done it again,'' she cried in distress. ''Please, forgive me. I'm truly sorry.''

Alistair took pity on her, and reached out to take hold of her shoulders, ''your apologies are accepted, as you have accepted mine own. My lady, perhaps we could start at the beginning again?''

She smiled up at him again, her initial distress forgotten as she nodded in agreement.

After a moment, he cleared his throat and took a bow, ''Very good. May I introduce myself? I am King Alistair of Ferelden, honoured to make your acquaintance my lady.''

She sank into a graceful curtsey, ''Lady Elissa Cousland of Highever, delightful to meet you king Alistair.''

He brushed a kiss over her knuckles, ''my pleasure entirely.''

''And now that we have both said our apologies, shall we go inside?''

''Yes, let's do that.''


	6. A helping hand

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or fave'd this story. Your support makes sharing this story all the more exciting! Please don't forget to leave a review and enjoy!**

******Edited: Fixed errors (10/07)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A helping hand.**

The heavily cloaked figure strolled silently down the narrow cobbled pathway that led down a small dingy alley, towards the decrepit warehouse that served as the organisations meeting point. His masters would be pleased, he thought, with the news that he would bring. It would soon be time to put their scheme into action.

000

For a long moment Elissa lay awake listening to the sounds of the castle as the late morning sun streamed through the window. The events of last night came rushing back to her as she recalled the way Alistair had gently held her as they whirled amongst the dancers.

King Alistair, indeed! She had been rather surprised that he had come to apologise to her, and she had found herself especially astonished that he had gone as far as to start over.

Her stomach chose that moment to make its presence known with a loud rumble, and she decided to go in search for a late breakfast. As she made her way out of bed, she stumbled over the form of Aedan's mabari, the dark coloured hound snoozing noiselessly on the carpeted ground. She smiled a little at the sight; Magnus was such a sweetheart to have stayed with her last night. She half wondered whether Aedan had intentionally placed the dog in her room before she had retired for the night.

She turned away from the sight and made her way towards the window. Unhooking the latch and looking outside, Elissa groaned half heartedly to herself as she took stock of the weather. It was warm already and the sun was shining from a clear blue sky. It promised to be another hot summer's day and she would be absolutely sweltering from the heat.

In mind of the weather, she selected one of the lighter dresses that Leliana had had made for her arrival. The colour was a beautiful burgundy and was modest enough, that it did not leave her feeling too uncomfortable. She had been very much surprised how well her appearance at court had been received last night. Her brothers had been extremely kind, and as Leliana had predicted, Alistair could not take his eyes from her.

Once she was dressed, she made her way down to the kitchens. During her tour of the castle, Leliana had made certain that she had to meet the cook. When she arrived at the kitchens, a delicious smell assailed her sense. ''Agnes, you're baking cheese tarts!'' she exclaimed in childish delight. The large robust woman laughed at her delight, ''It is almost time for the midday meal soon, and I'm making these for the king. They're his favourite after all.''

She sat Elissa down at the large wooden table and began laying out some food for her, all the while surveying her critically. ''You are far too thin, you need to be fed up.''

Halfway through her breakfast Leliana entered through the kitchen door. With a sigh, she sat down next to the younger woman. ''You look tired,'' Elissa observed, as she helped herself to a pastry.

''I was up all night with one of the orphans,'' the red haired bard explained, as she reached over for a cup of tea.

''Orphans?'' Elissa asked through a mouthful of sugared pastry.

Leliana glanced at her and nodded, ''_Oui_, the orphans have been allocated to one of the guildhalls for the time being.''

Elissa put down the pastry and bit her lip. She should have thought that the blight would have also resulted in orphans. She reached for a napkin and wiped the caramelised sugar off of her finger tips, ''is there anything that I can do to help?''

Leliana's blue eyes widened in surprise, ''well..I..but of course you can help, you are such a dear!''

000

A short time later Elissa made her way to the small building that now functioned as a temporary accommodation for the orphans of Denerim. She had soon came to the realisation that she may have made a big mistake to offer help, but she swallowed down her worry and followed the bard.

The matron of the orphans was, to say the very least, very surprised that a high born lady had turned up to help look after the orphans. The iron haired lady had listened silently as Leliana had explained the younger woman's expressed wish to be of some help in the healing of the city. When at last the bard had finished, the woman turned her gaze to study Elissa for a long moment.

''I am sure you will be very helpful to us, but you must understand that the children are very unruly and will need a firm but kind hand to guide them at this troubled time.''

Elissa nodded solemnly, ''I promise that I will not let you down.''

The matron rose, and moved towards the door. ''The children are currently having their midday meal, if you and sister Leliana would care to accompany me I shall take you to them.''

Leliana shot the younger girl a reassuring smile as she made to follow the matron, Elissa following close behind.

When the three women entered the common room, Elissa found herself feeling apprehensive as all eyes turned towards them. A few gave wide smiles to the matron and Leliana, whilst others stared curiously at Elissa. ''This is Elissa,' the matron announced in a clear voice, opting to drop her title as she introduced her to the children. ''Like Leliana, Elissa has come to help us. I will leave her with you for awhile to become friends.'' She turned to the younger Cousland, ''if you need any help or find yourself feeling lost, please come and find me.'' She briefly gripped Elissa's arm in a sign of encouragement and then departed, leaving Elissa and Leliana alone with the children.

Elissa found herself staring at the children, until finally Leliana cleared her throat and said, ''who would like to play a game?''

Some of the younger children eagerly followed her, but most of the children merely sat at the long wooden table and glanced at each other, unsure of the new arrival in their midst.

''I...'' Elissa cleared her throat and said, ''I am pleased to meet you. I hope we can get to know one another well.''

A small girl rose and came over to take Elissa's hand, guiding her further into the room to sit with the others on the bench, ''my name is Sara,'' she announced, '' and they are Kaid, Lily and Merrin.'' She pointed to three other children that gazed back at her silently, and then she gestured to another little girl and said, ''and this is Marwen, she's my sister but she doesn't talk.''

Elissa smiled warmly at the children, but all except Sara, stared blankly back at her. After a moment, one of the boys; Merrin or Kaid, she wasn't certain, sent her a small slow smile that revealed a few missing teeth. ''Will you play with us?'' He asked her.

Elissa nodded, and the boy ran over to bring a small chest of toys over to the table.

000

Anora sat in her wicker chair, scrutinising the bent old man before her.

''I am sorry Your Grace but there...there isn't much we can do,'' the old man wheezed, his tunic bearing the yellow wyvern of her house.

She pursed her lips and gestured over to her elven maid to refill her cup. ''Then you must find another way to manage mine and my father's affairs.''

The older man bowed, ''of course my queen, I shall do so.''

As her seneschal took his leave, Anora gazed at her wine, contemplating.

She had not been untruthful last night when she had told Alistair that she thought he had grown as a king. He was indeed an able ruler and yet, it was such a shame that he had surrounded himself with men who would take advantage of him.

Her thoughts turned to the girl. She had been more incredulous than she had let on, that Alistair and the Cousland girl were already on first name basis. She half wondered when they had managed to meet, for as far as she was aware her little birds had not reported an early introduction that may have taken place in private – possibly at the insistence of Eamon, she thought with a flash of anger.

Abruptly, she stood and called for her maid, ''Erlina fetch me my best ermine cloak, I wish to pay an audience with Arl Eamon.''

For the good of Ferelden, it was time for her to make another push.

000

The market place was bustling with people going about their daily business, as Aedan made his way towards Wade's Emporium.

''Warden-Commander?'' A voice rang out, causing Aedan to subconsciously brush the hilt of his sword, his reflexes tensing as he prepared for an inevitable attack. He turned to find a tall young woman clad in chain mail.

''Yes?'' He asked cautiously whilst his eyes scanned the crowd for Zevran.

''I must speak with you most urgently Lord Commander,'' she breathed, ''I am Ser Tamra and I have intercepted-''

''For Maker's sake woman!'' Aedan quietened her urgently, ''we are out in the middle of a busy street, who knows who could hear.''

Ser Tamra looked startled, ''I...''

''Actually it is better to be talking in a busy street my friend,'' Zevran's heavily accented voice broke through the buzz of the crowd as he caught up to them.

''What took you?'' Aedan asked in some annoyance.

The elf casually shrugged ''I apologise, I thought I saw an old...acquaintance of mine but my mistake, now...'' he turned his attention to the lady knight who gazed back at him haughtily. ''What is it that your...delightful friend here wishes to talk to you about?''

Ser Tamra cast a suspicious glance in the elf's direction but nodded severely, ''I apologise for coming up to you unawares Lord Commander but I have only just arrived in the city and I saw you and thought..well, it does not matter what I thought. My lord, there is a conspiracy taking place with aims to place queen Anora on her late husband's throne.''

Zevran snorted, ''that is unsurprising.''

She shot him an annoyed look, ''I have intercepted letters which plan to overthrow King Alistair's rule.''

Aedan folded his arms, ''and do you have these letters?''

Tamra stumbled, ''well actually...''

''That would be a no then,'' the Grey Warden sighed deeply, ''may I ask why they are not in your possession?''

''I was attacked on the road as I made my way from Amaranthine towards Denerim.''

''Did you see who attacked you?'' Zevran asked, as he shared a quick glance with his friend.

''I nearly killed my horse just to make it here,'' Ser Tamra replied, ''but I do know the location of their meetings.''

''And where is this secret meeting place?'' the former Crow asked, Aedan leant forward, his stern face suddenly fierce as he waited for her.

''An abandoned warehouse here in the city.''

000

Elissa smiled happily to herself as she made her way back to her quarters. Spending time with the children had been well-rewarding, and she was amazed with how quickly some of the children had taken to her especially when she considered that she was rather terrible around children. She was still shocked when Sara took her round the middle to give her a hug before she left for the day.

As the two women made their way back to the keep, Leliana had taken her by the hand and said, ''I am happy that you did this Elissa.'' She had smiled back in response, feeling much happier than she had been since she had left Highever for Waking Sea.

''Sister!'' Her brother's shout cut through her thoughts.

Elissa turned around and waited as Fergus caught up with her. He pulled her into a gentle hug before he asked her about her day, ''I am sorry that I have not seen you, I have been cloistered in meetings with the Alistair.'' He explained apologetically.

She grinned, ''I helped at the orphanage.''

Fergus shot her an astonished look, ''I did not realise that you would show interest in that type of work sister,'' he smiled down at her as he added, ''but I am glad that you are helping the people of Denerim, they have been through enough hardship.''

000

Alistair suppressed a yawn that was threatening to make its presence known as the Master of Coin droned on, finding his mind wondering as he thought about Elissa. She was certainly an interesting young woman, albeit a strange one but he was certainly looking forward to getting to know her further.

''Furthermore, we should appoint a new tax collector,'' the pigeon-chested man continued.

''What happened to the previous tax collector?'' Bann Teagan asked with a small frown that graced across his defined features.

The Master of Coin shuffled his hands nervously, ''I...well, I believe that he had been caught by the former lord regent of...well...fiddling with taxes.''

Besides Alistair, Wynne shot him a wry smile as she asked ''is that not the job of the Master of Coin?''

A loud clanging of the great oaken doors saved the poor man from having to muster up a response. Wynne let out a gasp of surprise whilst Alistair watched as two men entered through the wide doorway, dragging a blonde woman between them. He could not fail to notice that they were all blood stained.

* * *

**End of part one.**

**So now that ball is finally rolling, I also wish to apologise for the lack of Alistair/Elissa in this chapter, but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. **


	7. Collision Course

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

**Hello there and welcome to the seventh chapter of The Arrangement. This is ****Part Two**** of this story and we are currently at 13,000 + words and over a 1,000 hits, awesome-sauce! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, fave'd, followed or read this story. It is very much appreciated. ****Please don't forget to leave a review and enjoy!**

**********Edited: Fixed errors (10/07)**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Collision Course**

Aedan crept through the narrow corridor as he followed Ser Tamra's lead. The woman knight had been adamant that they did not delay, despite his attempts to point out the wisdom of running back to the keep to inform the king and rally the city's watch to combat the newly revealed threat. As if reading his thoughts, the elf behind him murmured, ''It was a mistake to go in alone I think.''

He turned his head slightly in acknowledgement, as he carefully stepped over the loose and missing floorboards that led to what Tamra had sworn was the centre of the conspirators' meeting place.

Behind him Zevran let out a hiss of disgust as he took stock of the interior of the dilapidated building, ''La, la. They could have picked a better meeting place, no?''

Aedan smirked in response whilst the blonde knight growled in annoyance, gesturing for them to remain quiet. ''We need the element of surprise otherwise we are all dead,'' she hissed.

''She needs a good man to let off some of that stress, do you not think my friend?'' Zevran asked with a small flirty smile as he watched the woman slide behind one of the broken timber beams.

''I don't think that she would succumb to even _your_ charms, Zevran.''

''I can be pretty persuasive and she-''

''Will you both come here!'' Ser Tamra whispered harshly as she waved at them to come to her.

''I think your lady is calling you Zev,'' Aedan said with an amused grin on his face. The elf answered him with a smirk of his own as they both made their way towards the female knight. It was time to put an end to this, Aedan thought as he unsheathed his sword and shield, and tensed for what would face him around the corner, once and for all.

He shared a brief nod with Zevran before he slipped around the corner and then stopped abruptly. Before him stood men clad in chain mail and boiled leather. Their weapons poised at him and his companions as they came into view.

''Oh...now this isn't very fair,'' Zevran called out, his daggers whirling threateningly, ''three against twelve. This should be fun.''

000

At first he froze in shock as he watched Aedan and Zevran sprint through the wide doorway, dragging a blonde woman clad in chainmail between them as they made their way quickly down to the dais. As he realised the seriousness of the situation, Alistair sprang into action. Quickly issuing out orders for the castle to be secured and for healers to be sent to the main hall, the young king then turned to Aedan whose injuries were currently being healed by Wynne, her magic flashing a pure and refreshing blue as it closed-up his injuries.

''What happened, Aedan?'' He asked his fellow Grey Warden, urgently as he knelt down before his friend.

''Please Alistair, allow the Warden-Commander to breathe for a moment.'' Wynne admonished calmly as she settled back on her knees spent from the magic use.

The dark haired man waved her aside, ''I'm fine, honestly. Just got a bit winded by that mace.''

The old mage frowned, ''All the more reason to rest for a moment, I am certain that whatever you need to relay to Alistair can wait for today.''

Alistair nodded eagerly, ''that's right, we need you at your best and-''

''I'm fine!'' Aedan growled in irritation, ''and it is important that Alistair and Arl Eamon are updated about the current situation. Wait,'' he looked around the hall, ''where is Eamon?''

''Arl Eamon has been sequestered in meetings with some of his own banner-men.'' Alistair replied, ''Now since you're so adamant that you are fine, tell us how you managed to end up bloody this time? '' He gestured to the woman currently being healed on the opposite side of the room, ''and who is this, are you allowing Zevran to bring home strange women now?''

Aedan's mouth twitched in amusement before he masked it again, ''Ser Tamra, that is the woman, came to us with news that she had intercepted letters pertaining to a plot against you.''

Alistair's eyebrows rose, ''and I should be surprised? Eamon and I are already aware of the rumours.''

''Alistair!'' Aedan rebuked, ''this is serious. There are conspirators that mean to assassinate you and place Anora on the throne.''

''Anora is harmless,'' the king waved in dismissal, ''she wouldn't kill me.''

''How can you be so certain, Alistair?'' Wynne questioned with a sharp thoughtful look across her angular features, ''the woman has made it well known that she aims to secure the throne and will stop at nothing to achieve it.''

''She is not like that Wynne,'' Alistair replied calmly, ''at first she may have wanted to secure the throne for herself but-''

Aedan rolled his eyes, ''Oh please, do not tell me that she has changed. That woman is a snake!'' he spat.

''I will not talk about this again,'' Alistair retorted in a tone that meant finality, ''I trust Anora.''

''And yet you were and are unwilling to name her your queen and wife.'' Aedan pointed out, ''or have you changed your plan now? Are you willing to break the arrangement of marrying my sister, after all you did force her to leave a place where she was relatively happy to a place that was...a bustling loud mess of a city?

''Because I am warning you Alistair, if you hurt my sister I will find a way that-''

''Aedan,'' Alistair ran a tired hand through his sandy coloured hair, ''I have no intention of breaking the arrangement with your sister. I still intend to get to know her but I wish that you could see that Anora has changed. She is not after my throne!''

Aedan gritted his teeth as he felt his blood boil, ''you-''

''Let us not fight,'' Bann Teagan broke in, as he turned his attention onto the dark haired man, ''Aedan, can you bring any light to this conspiracy plot?''

He grimaced, ''unfortunately there isn't much information.''

''...but there were many Antivian Crows present,'' Zevran interjected as he came over to the small group, ''Oh, and I am _fine_ by the way.''

''Glad to hear it,'' Alistair replied wryly, before adding in a more serious tone, ''so, the conspirators have conscripted the Crows into their plot?''

''_Si_, and we are very expensive.''

The king had a thoughtful look on his face that Aedan knew from previous experiences that the man was thinking hard. As the silence progressed he shifted, uncomfortably aware that despite Wynn's healing magic his ribs still throbbed with pain.

The silence was broken when Ser Tamra approached, limping from s semi-healed hamstring wound, ''my Lord King, I apologise for meeting you rather than more auspicious circumstances.''

Alistair waved a hand in understanding, ''so you are Ser Tamra?''

She bowed, ''yes your majesty, I have the honour to be Ser Tamra.''

''As Ser Tamra came to us with news that she had uncovered a conspiracy well...'' Aedan shrugged, ''well, we thought it was best to act with haste rather than-''

''Allow the conspirators to continue with their plans,'' Alistair finished for him. He turned to the lady knight with a gentle smile on his features, ''I am in your debt Lady Tamra.''

The woman flushed, ''I...''

''So have the conspirators been dealt with?'' Teagan interrupted, with a small furrow on his brow, ''Does Alistair remain in danger?''

Aedan shared a quick glance with Zevran, and shook his head, ''we only killed the Crows that were present at the meeting place. We do not know their overall numbers or how many escaped when we rushed them.'' He paused before adding, ''but for as long as we remain vigilant, Alistair will remain safe.''

000

Elissa sat reading one of the romance novels that Wynne had leant to her. She found that the choice of genre surprising, as the older woman did not strike her as someone who found romance to be appealing. _But to each their own_, she thought with a shrug, as she fingered the page.

A knock at the door revealed a tired looking Alistair.

''Oh, I did not expect you,'' she said, placing the small volume down on the table as she made herself stand up.

''No, need to get up,'' he told her as he made his way into her chamber, furrowing at the book as he passed, '_'The Rose of Orlais_,'' he murmured before he sent her a wide grin. ''I did not know that you were interested in reading romances.''

Her face flushed and she could not hold his gaze. ''No, I...I am not interested in reading romances.''

At his raised eyebrows, she elaborated, ''Wynne...she leant it...the book, I mean, to me.''

For several long moments, Alistair just gazed at her steadily, and then something shifted in his eyes. ''Have you ever been kissed, Elissa?''

Again, Elissa felt her face flush as she avoided his gaze. ''I...no, I have not.''

He suddenly leant in close, slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. The action caused Elissa's eyes to widen and she took a sharp gasp of surprise, as she felt hard muscle under the fabric. ''Well, allow me to give you your first,'' he murmured huskily, and his lips were against hers.

For an instant, Elissa froze, but the sensations that were assailing her were hard to describe. Without knowing what she was doing, her arms slid up around his neck, and she eagerly leant into the kiss but then abruptly he stopped and drew back, causing her to whine a little in protest as her eyes looked up at him fairly dazed.

Both were slightly out of breath, but after a moment of studying her, Alistair released her completely and stepped away. ''I...I should not have done that.'' He said after a moment, shifting uncomfortably, before he turned and left, and all Elissa could do was watch him go, feeling overwhelmed, astonished, and disappointed.

* * *

**Ah, Alistair what have you gotten yourself into this time? **

**I apologise for the fairly short chapter, I have been having some family issues. The next chapter will, hopefully, make up for it. See you next time.:)**


	8. Confliction

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

**Hello everyone, I just would like to thank you for the support and for putting up with the awkwardness from the last chapter - I personally was not happy with it. So I hope that this chapter will make up for any laxity that may have been felt in the previous chapter. Also, I have come to the embarrassing realisation (after re-playing through the game) that I have spelt Wynne's name incorrectly. I am debating whether or not to go back through the chapters and fix the error, so if you receive a notification of updated/new chapters that have been added in the near future then it is because of that, so sorry about that. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Confliction**

'' _The psychological opposition between two people, that oft leads to a state of emotional tension''_

**000**

''Arl Eamon, it is good that we can finally talk.'' Anora declared as she was shown into the study.

''Anora it is a pleasure to see you again,'' Eamon gravely said from behind the solid oak desk as he gestured for her to take a seat. She sat down upon the padded chair, consciously aware that he had placed her in the most awkwardly uncomfortable chair in the room.

After a brief moment of shifting her skirts so that she could have some form of comfort, Anora broached the subject, ''I will be blunt. After her performance during the banquet the other night, I firmly believe that Elissa Cousland is unfit to be Alistair's queen.''

Slowly, Eamon shook off his spectacles and clasped his hands over the desk – a gesture which Anora found annoying and unnecessary. ''I am unsure where you have received your information Anora but Elissa Cousland is merely a guest here in Denerim, until such time Teyrn Cousland returns to Highever.'' He stated calmly.

Anora almost scoffed at his carefully chosen words, ''Do you think me so lowly, so blind that I do not understand what your ploy is Eamon? Elissa Cousland is not a suitable queen for Ferelden.''

''I am confused as to where you received your information, Alistair has no intention of marrying her.''

She had to refrain from rolling her eyes in irritation at his blatant attempt to deceive her. ''My informants tell me differently. And if you think that I will allow Ferelden to be destroyed by putting an inexperienced _girl_ onto the throne, then you are surely mistaken.''

Arl Eamon fell silent as he considered her words. At last he spoke again. ''What do you want Anora?''

''I shall put it simply. I wish to rule Ferelden at Alistair's side. The kingdom knows and loves me. I am an able administrator and with my experience I would be able to assist Alistair in more complicated matters. I am also the daughter of the Hero of River Dane, and I am back by many lords and ladies who were and are my father's most loyal of banner-men. I can give peace to the realm, and provide sons for the throne after Alistair dies.''

''You speak of sons Anora, yet you were not able to provide any heirs for Cailan.'' Eamon pointed out dryly. ''Yet, what you say is true. You have proven yourself to be an able ruler during the five years that you ruled in my nephew's place. Ferelden's people know you and love you but can we not say the same of Elissa, if the people are given the chance to know her, and she proves herself to be an able administrator?

''You are your father's daughter, and that is why I do not trust you to rule at Alistair's side.'' He declared, his steely eyes mirroring her own, ''and that is why Elissa Cousland will be prepared to take her place as Alistair's queen.''

**000**

She did not know how long she sat there but as the hours passed, Elissa found her thoughts in disarray. Whatever she had first felt about the kiss had left her feeling conflicted. She had paced her room for some time after he had left, both fuming over his audacity, and remembering all too well how it had felt to be held in his arms whilst his warm moist mouth caressed her own. More than once, Elissa found her fingers ghosting across her lips, as if to reassure herself that she had not dreamt it. And although she was angry with him, some small part of her actually seemed thrilled by what had happened. What he had done to her, had awakened dormant emotions that she had not known to have existed, and yet she was not at all sure whether she liked it.

Why had he kissed her? Could he not have left their friendship the way it had been without further complicating it? Elissa growled in frustration as her thoughts wondered, resolving that she very much needed to avoid the man as much as possible in order to puzzle out her own complicated emotions.

To avoid him, Elissa had begun taking longer hours whilst working at the orphanage. The matron was, to say the least, very surprised when Elissa had turned up in her office the next morning, bright and early. She had listened without a word as the younger woman explained her wish to spend more time with the children. When at last Elissa had concluded her pitch, the woman had studied her for several long moments before she spoke. ''I do not know the full extent as to why you wish to expand your hours child but I know that the children will be happy to be spending extra time with you, especially Sara and Marwen.''

Elissa's eagerness perked up as she entered the common room, all eyes turned on her as she shared a few tentative smiles with some of the older children whilst the small group that she had befriended when she had first arrived beamed warmly at her. After a moment, Lily, Merrin and Kaid turned back to their game whilst Sara tugged at her hand. ''Come. You can read a story to me and Marwen. We picked one out for you to read to us.''

Elissa laughed at the little girl's eagerness as Sara dragged her to a nearby chair where her sister sat. Then Sara insisted that the three of them crowded into the same chair, before she ran to fetch the book that interested her leaving Elissa with the younger girl. ''Hello Marwen,'' she greeted with a smile, ''do you know which story Sara has chosen for us to read together today?'' The little girl stuck her thumb back in her mouth and snuggled into Elissa's shoulder.

It was a bit uncomfortable, squeezed all together like that, but with the two girls curled into her, Elissa felt for the first time in a long while that she was happy, and no longer noticed the discomfit. Reaching to take the book in Sara's hands, Elissa nervously cleared her throat and then launched into a tale of a beautiful princess, a dashing white knight and a ferocious dragon. As she explained the story, Marwen snuggled deeper into Elissa's shoulder, closing her eyes whilst she listened to the tale. Tenderness welled up in Elissa, causing tears to prick at the corners of her eyes. She had enjoyed spending time with her nephew, but their interactions had been infrequent enough before she had left for Waking Sea, that afterwards when she had received the news about her family's murder, she had not really been able to respond to his loss in such a personal emotional way. But with these two girls, something deep inside her was touched, and she wanted to weep for their loss at losing their parents so very early on in life and also weep for joy at spending such precious moments with them. Involuntary she tightened her arms around them, pressing a kiss on top of Marwen's tawny coloured curls, and turned her attention back to Sara's story. A few moments later, it concluded as Sara announced, ''the end.'' And, with that, she snuggled back down in Elissa's arms and gazed once more at the illustrations in the book.

Elissa glanced up briefly to check on the other children, noticing with surprise that they had fallen silent in their individual games as they had listened to the story as well. She smile shyly, and launched once more into another story, whilst at the same time enjoying the special bond that she had formed with the two sisters.

As the days progressed, she managed to stick to her determination in the matter rather well. The servants were quite willing to bring her dinner to her room when she knew that Alistair would be present at the dinner table, and she was only forced to face him when they passed each other in the corridor. That, however, was usually such that she would hurry well away from him, and avoid any attempts at conversation on his part.

But as she continued to avoid him, Leliana began to notice that something was not quite right, and had often come to her room to speak to her quietly about her frosty behaviour towards the king.

''Elissa,'' the redheaded bard began, ''I am unsure of what has caused you to be upset with Alistair but surely it is possible to forgive him, no?''

Elissa flushed but maintained her silence as the older woman continued to inquire. ''If Alistair has done something terrible to hurt you, I know from the bottom of my heart that he did not mean to do so. He does not have a mean bone in his body.''

''It's not that,'' Elissa blurted out.

Leliana raised her eyebrows, watching as Elissa blushed anew. ''Then what is it?'' she asked curiously.

''He...he kissed me,'' Elissa replied, as she shifted uncomfortably.

''He kissed you?'' Leliana repeated incredulously before falling silent as she pondered the information, and at lengthy broke into a beaming smile. ''But this is excellent news, Elissa!''

Elissa blinked in surprise at the bard's response, ''But...but I...''

''What is troubling you?''

Elissa sighed, ''I...I am just so confused and so angry that he could make me feel so many different emotions that I do not know what they are based on a whim.''

Leliana shot her a gentle smile as she leant in close to take the younger woman's hand, ''Elissa, it is understandable as to why you are feeling like this. I want you to know that it is perfectly natural to feel such an array of emotions that you have not yet before experienced.'' She paused, then added, ''I know that if a man had kissed me so very out of the blue, I too would be confused and upset that he had overstepped the bounds of propriety but Alistair meant no disrespect.''

''Are you sure?'' Elissa asked hesitantly, ''what if...what if he was only teasing me?''

Leliana blinked in surprise, ''He would never tease you like that. Alistair is a good and kind man. He takes love very seriously.''

Love? Elissa paused, ''I...I don't know if I love him.''

''Well, does your heart feel fluttery yet full whenever you look at him?''

Elissa flushed, ''I...I'm not sure.''

''Did you dislike his kiss?''

''No...Not really...I...''

''Alistair would never hurt you Elissa,'' Leliana told her reassuringly, ''but I think it is important for you to realise your own feelings, and the only way for you to do so is for you to not avoid him. He is hurting when you do so. He too has never been in love before, and this is also very new to him.''

Elissa's eyes widened in astonishment; Alistair had never been in love? The idea was so inconceivable that she had to choke down a nervous giggle. ''Is he truly hurting?'' She asked instead.

''Yes,'' the bard's light coloured eyes regarded her with uncharacteristic seriousness, ''and I think it would be best for you both to reconcile. All this tension is not good for either of you.''

**000**

''Is it my imagination or is my sister rather upset with you, Alistair?'' Aedan inquired with a raised eyebrow, as he watched his friend flush a deep shade of red. He had not missed her cold manner towards his fellow Warden whenever they had passed in the corridor nor had he failed to notice her absence at the dinner table whenever Alistair was present, and though he had refrained from commenting on it there and then, as the days passed by he had soon begun to realise that this new state of emotional tension was uncomfortable for all parties involved.

Alistair flinched, then replied, ''She is. I made a mistake...overstepped my bounds. I didn't mean to make her so...upset.''

Aedan lifted an eyebrow, and leant in as he asked curiously. 'What did you do?''

''I kissed her,'' Alistair replied reluctantly, shying away from his friend's eyes. Such a thing, he knew that brothers tended to respond harshly toward when it came to their sister's honour.

To his surprise and vast relief - although Alistair would not admit to the latter – Aedan laughed in amusement. ''You kissed her?'' He repeated, as though the notion had come at a surprise, ''And Lis actually let you?''

''She did,'' Alistair confirmed, still bemused at his friend's reaction. ''Wait, aren't you upset? After all...I mean, I did kiss your sister.''

''Ha! No wonder she's been such an ice queen these last few days. This is excellent news, Alistair! I must confess, I did not think this betrothal idea of yours and Eamon's would actually work but by all accounts it seems to be working well.''

Alistair gaped at him still in shock. ''So...you are saying that you do not mind that I kissed her?''

''Mind? Ha! Kiss her again if you want.''

''But...Aedan, I besmirched your sister's honour. I shouldn't have kissed an innocent without-''

The older man leant forward, ''Tell me Alistair, why did you kiss Elissa?''

''I kissed her because I wanted to,'' Alistair replied, his tone wobbly but defiant, ''I've wanted to since I met her. She was just so infuriating and yet so different from the other ladies at Court. I wanted to know her...feel her.'' He paused before quietly adding, ''But I didn't think that such feelings would hit me hard.''

Aedan sent him a gentle smile of reassurance as he told him, ''I know how that feels - the uncertainty and the wanting so terribly that it hurts.''

''Morrigan.''

''Yes, Morrigan.'' Aedan Cousland exhaled softly as he fingered the ring that lay hidden under his clothing, ''She was so infuriating. So wild and yet so fragile. She was so different from the girls that my mother often forced me to meet that from the moment that I met her, I just wanted to know her. And I found myself lying awake in the long hours of the night thinking...wondering what she felt like, how she tasted...and if she felt the same.''

For a moment, Alistair was speechless. He had known that something was going on between his friend and the witch but to hear Aedan talk about the woman, he was surprised how similar their circumstances were.

''What should I do?'' Alistair asked, breaking the silence that had started to grow between them.

''You should make amends, all this emotional tension is not good for any of us,'' Aedan said as he shot Alistair with a wicked grin on his face, ''and don't forget to kiss her again.''

* * *

**And there we go, Alistair has not as of yet 'licked a lamppost in winter' and is also feeling insecure. Originally, I planned to have Wynne give the 'talk' but I felt that having Aedan give some much needed brotherly advice after his blow up in the last chapter was much needed for their relationship to be mended, so I do hope that that actually worked out well. Also, reference to Aedan/Morrigan pairing will also play a factor in later chapters. **

**In case anyone is interested about the children's ages:**

**Kaid – 9**

**Merrin – 12**

**Lily – 10**

**Sara – 8**

**Marwen - 4**

**Stay tuned for next week's chapter -JP**


	9. Understanding

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

**Edited: Fixed errors (10/07)**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Understanding**

A loud knock at his door made Alistair turn and groan into his pillow, as he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep. The knocking persisted with more force, the sound vibrating through the bedchamber that only made him sink his head deeper into the soft feather pillow.

It was all in vain, however, as the chamber door opened, and solid-soled boots padded in towards the bed. ''Rise and shine, sleeping beauty'' Aedan's voice boomed, good naturedly, followed by the slide of the heavy drapes being drawn back. Alistair groaned as light streamed through the windows, bathing the room in its warmth.

''_What?''_ He barked out harshly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Aedan shot him a smile that was anything but sincere as he said, ''Oh I'm sorry, Your Majesty, did I disturb you?''

''You _know_ full well that you did.'' Alistair grumbled whilst he pushed the blankets off him.

''Really, Alistair – would I actually disturb your sleep?'' The Hero of Ferelden asked innocently, his eyes stating otherwise.

Alistair craned his neck to glare at the older man, who was unaffected by the look, smirking whilst his dextral fingers brushed across the ring that hung visibly from the chain that hung down from his neck. Alistair wanted to strangle him with it. ''Do you think that you can give me some privacy whilst I get dressed or are you intent on ruining my day? He huffed like a child.

''I'll just wait outside then, don't be too long dressing or I'll have to dress you myself.''

As the door closed behind him, Alistair forced himself out of bed and staggered over to the oaken chest that held his clothing, and dressed quickly.

Moments later, he strode out of his chambers, presentable enough that he would not be on the receiving end of any disapproving clucks from the more prideful Lords and Ladies of the court. Aedan rose from his chair to greet him, and offered him a buttered bun as they made their way down the corridor.

''So...I'm guessing that you woke me for a reason?'' Alistair inquired through a mouthful of crumbs.

Aedan raised a mischievous eyebrow and asked, ''Do I need a reason to see my friend on such a fine morning?''

He rolled his eyes at him, ''Please. I'm not an idiot, I know when you are up to something.''

Aedan stretched his arms over his head with a grin. ''I thought it would be an apt time to mend the bridges with my sister.''

''I...Well, I actually thought I could talk to her privately later this evening.'' At Aedan's knowing look, he sighed deeply and shook his head. ''I suppose I'd better get going.''

''Good man!'' Aedan beamed, clapping the smaller man on the back, as he led the king outside towards the stables.

Alistair stopped in his tracks, and asked doubtfully ''She's in there?''

The Warden-Commander barked out a laugh, ''Ha! If only. No, you and Leliana will be riding down to the orphanage.''

For a moment, Alistair was speechless. He had stayed awake for most of the night, running over ways that he could ease the tension that had occurred between them, but he was admittedly surprised and fairly suspicious that Aedan had already made some arrangements to assist him.

''Orphanage?'' He asked in confusion.

Aedan nodded, his neatly shorn hair glinting in the sun's rays. ''My sister has volunteered to work in the orphanage that Leliana helped to set up.''

''Indeed,'' Leliana's cheery voice broke in as she led the reins of two palfreys. ''The Matron has been very impressed with her determination and easy-manner with the children.''

''Something that even _I_ find shocking,'' Aedan added with a snort.

Leliana shot him a glare whilst Alistair fell silent, absentmindedly rubbing at his chin as he considered this new piece of information.

Aedan regarded his friend with a raised eyebrow, ''Well are you ready to go, Your Majesty?''

Alistair broke out of his reverie with a wince. ''Don't call me that!''

''Why not, Your Highness?''

''Now, there is no need for teasing Aedan,'' Leliana interjected breezily, as she mounted up onto a dapple-grey mare. ''We should go before Elissa finishes her shift for the morning.''

''And before Arl Eamon sends a search party for me,'' Alistair commented deadpanned as he pulled himself up into the saddle.

With a nudge of his thighs he followed Leliana down and out of the keep's archway, unaware of the figure who was watching his exit.

**000**

Elissa smiled as Sara hugged her in greeting, whilst her younger sister looked on. The little four year old girl gave her a watery smile, with her thumb in her mouth. Concerned, Elissa gently disentangled herself from the older girl and took Marwen's little hand into her own as she knelt down to be at eye level with the small child. ''Is there something wrong Marwen?''

The little girl's chin started to wobble dangerously as her light coloured eyes begun to water. At the sight of them, Elissa began to panic. Aside from the times when her nephew, Oren, had been nothing more than a babe she had not had much experience with crying children.

Thankfully, Sara took her sister in her arms and hugged her. ''She's just a little sad about Momma and Papa.'' She explained sadly, as she rocked her little sister back and forth, ''Sometimes she still thinks that they are still around.''

''Elissa?'' The Matron's familiar voice interrupted from the doorway. ''There is a man here to see you.''

Elissa arched her head to look around the children, her eyes connecting with hazel coloured ones.

**000**

Upon being ushered into the Matron's office, Alistair had felt it was best to inform the woman that she referred to him by name, rather than his title. Although the woman had looked at him in surprise, she had bitten her lip and reluctantly agreed.

As the Matron eyed him speculatively over her desk, Alistair had begun to feel that he was back at the Chantry as a young recruit, and not as the young king that he was now. As he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, Leliana broke the silence to offer an explanation to his presence.

''So, we were hoping that Alistair could visit the children and see Elissa too.'' She explained, smiling earnestly at the older woman.

The Matron rose and pushed her seat back. ''If you will follow me...Alistair, I will be happy to introduce you to the children, and of course for you to see Elissa as well.''

**000**

As their eyes connected, Elissa blushed and lightly bit down upon her lip.

Alistair smiled tentatively at her, but then licked his lips nervously as the Matron introduced him to the children, who were eyeing him with a mixture of emotions.

''This is Alistair,'' she said, not unkindly, ''Like Elissa and Sister Leliana, he has also come to help us. I am sure you will all become friends with him.'' She turned towards Alistair and gestured for him to enter further into the room. ''We will be having our midday meal soon. I trust that you would also wish to partake in it with us?''

''I...''

''Of course he would like to do so.'' Leliana interjected before Alistair could muster a proper response, ''I will also help you prepare with the meal Matron Teresa.'' The red haired bard then turned heel and followed the Matron out of the door; leaving Alistair and Elissa alone in a room with the children as company.

As the bard closed the door firmly behind her, Elissa suddenly felt a bit awkward in the king's presence. She had not anticipated seeing him again under such circumstance, although she knew that eventually she would have to see him again.

She was relieved when Sara detached herself from her sister, and headed to give the king a hug around his middle. Elissa smiled fondly at the sight of his surprised reaction as he glanced down at the little girl dubiously – seemingly uncertain whether or not to return the gesture.

''What is your name? I am Alistair,'' he said as he opted to kneel down on one knee.

Sara glanced up, appraising him with a happy gleam in her eyes. ''I'm Sara,'' she announced as she pointed to her sister who, to Elissa's astonishment, had crept up to the tall man's side and was tugging at his hand in an expectant manner. ''And this is Marwen, she's my sister.''

Alistair grinned and tilted his head to the side as he gazed at the four year old, ''Hello.''

Marwen giggled and lifted her arms to him, ''Hello!''

Elissa's jaw dropped; that was the first word she had ever heard the child speak to anyone, including her sister! What was it about this man that had been able to break the little girl's silence, and made her feel safe enough to talk? While Sara smiled broadly, Alistair scooped Marwen up in his arms and laughed along with the child as he tossed her up and down in the air.

''I did not know that you had a way with children.'' Elissa said dazedly, once he had placed Marwen back on the ground.

He shot her a small roguish grin and shrugged, ''I guess that I am just full of surprises.''

_Surprises indeed!_ Elissa watched as the other children clustered around him, chattering excitedly with him as they made friends with one another.

''He is surprising is he not?'' A familiar voice acknowledged from behind.

Elissa whirled around to find the former queen of Ferelden silhouetted in the doorway, as she stonily watched the scene unfold.

It took a while for Alistair to notice her arrival but as Anora brushed past the younger Cousland, his eyes had already centred on her.

''King Alistair, I wish for us to talk.''

**000**

After her fruitless attempt for Arl Eamon to see reason, Anora had taken to spending the last couple of days in seclusion; only visiting the Chantry on the week-ends and dinning alone with her maid, Erlina, for company.

Eamon had made it abundantly clear that he perceived her as a threat. A threat indeed! She had bitten back a laugh as she reflected back on to her discussion with the Arl. All she had ever done was to serve and protect Ferelden and her people, and now because of one hasty mistake that she had made during the Landsmeet, the man had now painted her as though she was as wicked as the Archdemon.

Anora sat in her favourite chair, and carefully read the folded-over parchment that had been previously been delivered that morning.

The manifesto was heavily slanted in her favour, she noticed with a pleased smile that ghosted across her features, and yet their plot to assassinate Alistair and place her in his place left Anora with a bitter taste in her mouth.

Eamon had been wrong when he had told her that she was her father's daughter. She had no such intentions of displacing Alistair when he had so proven himself to be an able ruler.

''My queen,'' one of the castle's older servants who was still loyal to she and her father entered the small solar, ''I saw...I saw.''

Anora eyes flickered in annoyance at the white haired groom as he struggled for breath. Once the man had recovered himself enough to talk without dying upon her newly fitted carpet, she smiled kindly. ''Please, my friend, take your time.''

''I...apologise my queen, I was workin' in the stables when I over'eard the Hero and the red haired woman talk as they tacked up the horses.''

''And?'' She leant forward, contemplating as she waited for the man to spit it out.

''They were going to fetch the king...for a ride he said,'' the groom continued as he shuffled his mud-stained boots on the carpeted floor.

Anora eyed the dark marks with displeasure as she gestured impatiently for him to resume his narrative.

''The Hero then went out, and then returned an 'our at the most with the king,'' he paused as he scratched the bald spot on the top of his head, struggling to recall the conversation.

Would the man just tell her? Anora sat seething impatiently in her chair.

''Eh, well the king says something about amends...and something about the orphanage. The Hero's...''

''Sister.'' Anora finished as she surged to her feet. ''Erlina, fetch me my best cloak. I thank you my good man for bringing this news to me. My maid, Erlina, shall reward you richly for you service.

''I find that I have an appointment that I must keep.''

**000**

All eyes turned towards him after Anora's pronouncement, and Elissa observed that Marwen was in particular put out by the revelation.

As if sensing her sister's feelings, Sara questioned him curiously. ''Are you truly the king?''

''I am,'' Alistair answered, turning his attention to the girl.

Kaid leant forward and added, ''Do you like being king?''

''Sometimes I do,'' Alistair replied with a noncommittal shrug. ''Although it is something that I must do. The people of Ferelden need someone to lead them during such a troubled time, and I have been chosen to do it.''

The boy chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully, ''I remember now. I saw you and the Hero of Ferelden after the battle. Me and Lily had taken to hiding with the other people in the Chantry, and you and him came in with lots of knights and fine lords to save us.''

Alistair nodded in remembrance. ''We saved and lost a great deal of people that day.'' He said sadly.

''If you're a king, why aren't you wearing a crown?'' Marwen's little voice piqued curiously, as she stared sullenly at him through large light coloured eyes.

Alistair patted his bare head. ''It's rather heavy to wear, so I don't wear it all the time.'' He explained before he tilted his head to the side as he added as he shot a mischievous smirk in Elissa's direction, ''although sometimes I think it would be a good idea. Otherwise I may find myself needing to be _protected_.''

Elissa flushed a deep shade of pink at his words; a sight which made him feel warm inside as he looked at her.

As he opened his mouth to speak, he was forestalled as Leliana and the matron arrived; heavily laden with fresh baked loaves and a kettle pot full of steaming stew.

''I...'' He noted as the bard's light blue coloured eyes widened in surprise as she took notice of the blonde haired woman in the room. ''Anora, it is a surprise to see you here.'' Leliana declared, recovering her composure as she handed Elissa the basket of bread to put on the long wooden table which the older children had moved to fit across the middle of the room.

The former queen of Ferelden turned her gaze on the red haired woman and acknowledged her with a disinterested nod, before focusing her attention back on to him.

''Alistair and I have unfinished business,'' she stated as she eyed him coolly. ''Do you have a spare room where we can discuss matters cordially without interruption?''

**000**

Alistair had not seen Anora since the night of the banquet, and was surprised that she had sought him out, at the orphanage, in the most unlikely of places. He turned a speculative gaze at the woman's profile as she eyed the thread-bare drapery and the sparse wooden furnishings that cluttered the corridor. He blushed as he watched her, recalling the night where they had stood so close that he had been so aware of he, he had even been able to smell her exotic perfume.

As they made their way down the corridor towards the matron's office, Alistair thought back on the plot that Aedan had uncovered. He had somewhat been made aware that there had been whispers in the lowest quarter of Denerim's dreary under-city, and yet he believed deep down that the woman walking at his side was not guilty of plotting against him - despite Aedan's vehement belief otherwise.

Upon reaching her office, the matron reached into her pouch and took out a chain of keys. They waited patiently as the old woman unlocked the door with a click, and then nodded in thanks as the woman took her leave.

Alistair gestured for Anora to enter the small room before he followed, and then took a seat opposite her. They shared a slight smile as they sat down.

''So what do I owe the pleasure?'' He asked with a speculative gleam in his eyes.

Anora straightened herself in the solid-backed chair, before launching breezily into her proposition ''Alistair, I have a proposal to make. I intend to assist you in the administrative duties of ruling the kingdom. I believe that our alliance would be received with much enthusiasm from the commoners and the aristocracy. In return, my father's banner-men and men-at-arms have agreed to settle their allegiances to the crown and you.

''I would also be, if you wish to marry me, a gentle wife and caring mother to any children that are born of our union. I believe that this arrangement is for the best. The people of Ferelden know and love me – not as the daughter of Loghain but as the beloved wife and queen of your brother Cailan. I do not want the country to be split into another civil war. Surely you have also heard of the unrest that has been occurring?

''I believe that upon our union, the unrest will cease.'' She leant forward as she argued in earnest, ''I believe that the kingdom needs peace. We will be recovering from the ravages of the blight for decades, at the most. I do not want the people of Ferelden to undergo anymore hardships, that necessary. This is my proposal, Alistair.''

Alistair sat in his chair, his head in his hands as he considered her words. Not for the first time, he realised that she was correct in all aspects. She would be an able ruler to the people, and the words of the unrest that was occurring in the south of the Bannorn would end if he married her. And yet her proposal was self-serving, and Alistair realised that perhaps Aedan and Wynne had been correct when they had argued that Anora was only after the throne.

He bit his inner cheek, as he considered another point. Did he not also deserve happiness? A wife who would love him, and who he could trust without wondering whether or not she had married him for his crown rather than for himself?

Perhaps seeing his reluctance, Anora spoke again. ''Do you not trust me?''

Alistair sent her a small smile, ''I know that you would always do right by Ferelden and her people, and I trust you for that sole reason. '' He reached across the desk table to take her smaller hand into his own, ''however, it is unfair for you to be betrothed to a man who is already in love with another woman. And I am _not_ like Cailan to take love so lightly.

''I hope that you can understand Anora – I mean you no slight. I hope that we can work together in ensuring that the kingdom remains at peace, and not fight in amongst ourselves.''

Anora looked up at him, her eyes distant as she reflected on his words. After a while she spoke, her tone business-like as she stood up from the chair. ''I can see that nothing will dissuade you from your choice. However, I am pleased to see that we shall remain as allies, for the sake of the kingdom. Now, if you shall excuse me?''

**000**

By the time Alistair had returned to the large hall, the midday meal had been longed cleared away. He stood puzzled as he could not see Elissa's distinctive form anywhere about the room.

As Merrin and Kaid passed, he clasped the younger boy on the shoulder and inquired about her whereabouts.

Kaid grinned, ''She went to read another story with Marwen and Sara in their bedchamber; they like stories.''

Alistair thanked the boy with a kind smile, and ruffled his black hair as he left the room.

As he wandered around the vast maze of corridors, it struck him that he should have asked one of the boys for directions. He stopped and ran a weary hand through his hair, wondering which room led to Elissa.

''Alistair?'' Leliana's familiar voice called as he whirled around in relief.

''I cannot even express how _happy_ I am to see you!'' He exclaimed.

The bard raised an eyebrow at his overreaction but otherwise remained quiet.

''I'm trying to find Elissa but I've found myself to be rather...lost.'' Alistair explained chagrined.

Leliana perked her eyebrows, ''I believe that she has taken Marwen and Sara to their room to read.''

''Kaid already told me.''

''Then, I shall take you to her.'' She gestured with an amused smile that flittered across her features, ''I believe we would not want to send out a search party for you.''

Alistair was relieved when they reached the room after a short while. As he turned the handle to push open the door, the bard's dextral fingers snatched at his own.

''Alistair.'' Leliana's usual warm coloured eyes regarded him with serious, that he had not seen since their days on the road. ''It is best to be honest. Tell her how you feel. I am certain that she feels the same but is confused by what she is feeling, so I hope that you will take it slowly; for both your sakes.''

''I will, I promise.'' Alistair nodded, ''I won't mess this up again.''

At his words, she smiled. ''Good luck.'' Releasing his hand she turned and strode away; leaving Alistair alone.

As he pushed open the door, he froze on the threshold as he listened to Elissa's soft voice spin a tale of a young arrogant hound.

''But the young hound began to take food from his kin and warned them that the chief's family would punish them if they tried to attack him. As the years passed by, the time for the chief's son to take a war hound grew closer. Hohaku's pride swelled and many people of the tribe then came to the chief, whispering of the dog's bullying. But the chief only saw the dog's strength and pride – great that it was, and so ignored his people.''

''That's horrible of him.'' Sara's voice piqued.

''Indeed. And yet, it did not last. As his son grew, the chief began to watch more closely, and began to realise that the dog was untrustworthy. When the day came, the old chief chose Hohaku's brother instead but so great did the prideful and arrogant dog's rage grew, he leapt over the fire pit and bit the chief.''

''Naughty doggie!'' Marwen's little voice tiredly cried out.

Elissa laughed, ''He was a very naughty dog.'' She said in agreement, tucking the little girl's unruly curls away from her head. ''The chief and his sons chased the hound away from the village, and the tribe never saw Hohaku again.''

She turned as Marwen yawned. ''Now, I think it is time for this little one to go to have her nap.''

''I'm not...sleepy.''

Sara giggled as she leapt up from the chair and ran out of the room to play, ''She is tired!''

Elissa smiled indulgently as she reached out to take the small child in her arms.

''I'll do that.''

She froze upon hearing his familiar voice.

''Alistair!'' Elissa exclaimed in astonishment, ''I thought that you would have left already.''

He shook his head as he made his way over to take the child from her arms, ''I came to talk to you.''

Elissa bent her head as she attempted to hide the blush that had formed at his words. She turned her attention onto Marwen as she helped to roll back the blankets for Alistair to place the girl into bed.

She was surprised that he had remained after his talk with Anora. Although she had been uncertain as to why he was even at the orphanage, she had enjoyed seeing another side of the man as he interacted with the children. Elissa was still unsure how she felt about him. After his kiss, she had felt such a degree of emotions that she was unsure whether she should feel angry or happy that he had reached out to her in such a forward manner.

After their discussion, Leliana had left her to think upon her feelings for the king. She had not known him for a while, and was uncertain where she would want their growing relationship to go but she could not deny that she cared deeply for the man. He had gotten under her skin, and had grown to become one of her most dear of friends.

As if sensing her inner thoughts, Alistair shifted awkwardly in his boots. ''I was hoping to apologise for my actions the other night. I should not have made you feel uncomfortable, and I am sorry for that.''

Elissa smiled hesitantly, as she told him shyly. ''Oh...I didn't mind about the kiss.''

Alistair raised his eyebrows in surprise. ''You...didn't mind?'' He asked hopefully.

She shook her head. ''I know that you would never mean to hurt me. You are a good man, and I should not have hurt you the way I did by avoiding you so childishly.''

He shot her a wry smile. ''And I too should not have avoided you. I did not know how you would receive it. I thought you would be...angry with me.''

Elissa took his large hand into her own as she looked up at him. ''I...I was at first. I was just so confused. But I also thought that you were upset with me. You walked out so abruptly.''

He looked down at her sadly, ''I thought I may have crossed the boundaries. I did not mean to besmirch your honour.''

She smiled shyly up at him from underneath her eyelashes, her green eyes gleaming. ''I...don't know how I truly feel about you but I care for you deeply.''

For a moment, Alistair was dumbfounded as he stared down at her. ''You...care about me?''

She nodded with a smile, which after a moment mirrored his own. ''Well, I am glad to hear it.''

''And if you want to kiss me again, I certainly won't object.''

* * *

**Phew! This was an extra long chapter - +4K words! I will try to post up the next chapter for this week at around the weekend. Thank you for reading.=)**

******Edited (10/07): Story in this chapter is courtesy from Old Nan - just with a lighter ending, they are children after all!**


	10. Midsummer

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

**This chapter has been beta'd by my sister. So I kindly thank her for her patience. In the meanwhile, I am also currently searching for a beta on this site - so fingers crossed that I will be able to eventually find one. Originally I had planned to update this on the weekend, however, I will be going camping tomorrow till Sunday before I go on holiday. So this will be the last chapter that I will be able to post up till I return; hopefully I will be able to find a beta by the time Chapter 11 is posted. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and put this story on their favourites and alerts. I very much appreciate it. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Midsummer**

As the weeks flew by, Elissa often found that her free time was spent with Alistair. They would frequently meet at the orphanage where Alistair would find himself to be at the centre of much activity whilst he played and chatted with the children. Marwen in particular had taken to him quickly, and would often demand for him to carry her around during the time that he spent there. To Elissa's surprise, Alistair had taken this all in his stride and she had been astonished where came one morning when the little girl had run up to greet him with a shrill ''Papa!''

Alistair too had been greatly surprised, and had later in the privacy of his solar, confided to Elissa how not only was he astonished by how quickly Marwen had taken to him but also how much he felt at ease with the children. She had smiled at that.

On days when they did not meet at the orphanage, Elissa would find herself invited into his solar and there they would talk about a variety of topics - including their different childhoods. She had started in surprise when he told her that he had been raised by Arl Eamon at Redcliffe's keep until the Arlessa had taken the rumours of his illegitimacy too seriously, and then at the tender age of ten he had found his meagre possession packed then taken away from all things familiar to a place where he was truly miserable. She had felt a deep sense of compassion for him as he describe the years that he had spent as a templar recruit under the uptight rules of the Chantry, and she had felt heartbroken for him when he described how difficult it had been when he had attempted to reach out to the other recruits.

''How did you become a Warden?'' She had asked curiously.

Alistair had looked pensive as he answered her. He had confessed to her that he had not been the then Warden-Commander's first choice as he had been defeated during the tourney - held to honour the Grey Wardens by an acclaimed sword's woman named Ser Eryhn. ''After my thrashing at the tourney, I escaped to the small garden, and there I found Duncan.'' He explained with a fond sad smile, ''He never asked me my name. I think he already knew but he interrogated me on how I found living at the Chantry, and how I got along with the other templar recruits.

''I don't think he was unsurprised that I hated it there. And then the next day I found myself summoned by the Revered Mother. You can probably imagine my shock when I noticed that Duncan was present, and had personally requested for me to join the Wardens.''

''Why did Duncan take you in?''

He looked thoughtful for a moment, ''I...don't know. He said that it was to do with my templar abilities against the magic used by the Darkspawn but I think there may have been more to it than that. He was often looking out for me, and I considered him to be more of a father figure than Eamon.''

''He meant a great deal to you.'' Elissa observed with a sad smile on her features, ''From Aedan's letters, he sounds as though he was a great man – I wish that I had gotten to know him.''

Alistair smiled and took her hand in his own, ''I think he would have liked you.''

Elissa blushed as she peered down at their conjoined hands, causing Alistair to also flush scarlet at the intimate contact.

''So what about you – you spent most of your time at Waking Sea, is that right?'' He coughed, gently disentangling his hand from Elissa's own hand.

She smiled fondly as she launched into her childhood, describing to him the vast rich grassland and hills that surrounded Highever. She spoke with great sadness as she recalled how her mother's parting words of love as she prepared to leave for Waking Sea.

Again, Alistair took her hand into his own once he noted the tears that shined unshod in her eyes. ''You haven't grieved for them.'' He remarked, not unkindly.

Elissa bit her lip and made to wipe away the tears that had started to fall. ''I...can't. I just can't.''

He nodded in understanding as he confided in her, ''I felt the same you know. After Duncan died, I just felt as though I couldn't grieve for him...and the other Grey Wardens properly until after we defeated the Blight. I'm glad that your brother was there. I think...I know that I probably would have fallen apart.''

She widened her eyes at the revelation, and leant into him wrapping her arms around his muscular frame. Alistair froze, uncertain of this new event but as he felt her shuddering sobs he curled his arms around her, holding her close to him. ''It's okay...it's okay to cry.'' He murmured soothingly.

After a moment Elissa moved herself gently out of his hold, brushing her cheeks as she sat back into the chair that she had vacated.

''Thank you.'' She whispered.

**000**

Dotted with hundreds of flickering lights, the Drakon River and its banks seemed to Aedan like a river of stars. Far away the Amaranthine Ocean lay like a dark blue curtain framing the last lingering traces of the sun that painted the sky a lighter shade of pink, but here in Denerim night had already fallen. A lot of the buildings still lay in ruins, but the rebuilding work had progressed enough to improve the layout of the town.

Along the banks of the river, the citizens of Denerim had gathered to launch their fire-boats that would send their wishes to the Old Gods – an ancient tradition that the Chantry had been ineffective in fully eradicating. As he rode through the market place, the whole area was packed full with people whom surrounded one of the large blazing bonfires that had been built in the centre. The crowd, Aedan noted, were in a particularly festive mood as they formed a dancing ring around it, and snatches of laughter and music floated through the night air.

Alistair and Arl Eamon rode at the front, and the people soon made way showering them with well wishes. Once they reached the large square that fronted the Drakon River, the party dismounted, and the King – Aedan was pleased to see – went immediately over to help Elissa down from her own mount.

As if reading his own thoughts, the Warden-Commander felt a gentle tug on his finely woven overcoat. He turned his head to see the former Crow Assassin standing next to him.

''They seem to be getting along much better.'' Zevran observed casually as he too took in the scene.

Aedan shot him a fond smile as the elf continued whilst he watched Leliana and Sten bring the small girls over to Alistair and Elissa, ''I am surprised that they brought along two of the orphans that Elissa and Leliana have been taking care of.''

''I'm just surprised that _Sten_ of all people agreed to take one of the girls.'' He exclaimed with a snort as he watched the large Qunari fondly pat the older child before turning back to receive his own boat from one of the elven servants whom had accompanied them down.

Zevran shot him a grin, as he spoke again. ''I wonder if she is already aware of his feelings?''

''I think she's already aware of Alistair's intentions, Zevran.'' Aedan replied absent-mindedly whilst he received his own boat from the passing servant. ''But the question is...whether or not my sister is aware of her own feelings.''

**000**

Elissa cheered along with the rest of the onlookers as Alistair officially opened the festival by launching off his own fire-boat. She watched with a tender smile as the King knelt down onto his knees to help the little four year old at his side; to launch her own boat.

''Marwen really loves Alistair.'' Sara noted whilst they watched Alistair whisper to the child.

''I think that Alistair also loves Marwen.'' Elissa responded after a while. ''Shall we launch our own boats?''

Alistair held back a grin as Marwen nodded solemnly. He slipped a small kiss on the top of the little girl's curls before letting her go. True to her word, the four year old bounded over to help Leliana launch her own boat.

Behind him his valet cleared his throat. ''Your Majesty, I brought the parcel which you commanded for me to bring with us.''

Alistair nodded as he cast the elf a gracious smile, receiving the carefully wrapped parcel from the servant's hands. He turned back to watch the woman who had captivated him from the first as she helped Sara launch her boat.

He felt slightly foolish as he waited with bated breath to see if she felt his gaze upon her. From the other side of the bank, Marwen's tiny voice called for her sister to join her, leaving Elissa standing alone, to watch the tiny wooden boats make their way slowly down the river.

For a moment Elissa remained there, motionless, her eyes closed as she breathed in the spiced scent of the candles. The water lapped gently against the flagstone bank, and Alistair found himself creeping forward over to her, only stopping to stoop down to place his gift on the ground. As their shoulders touched, she opened her eyes revealing those rich green coloured eyes, flecked with gold; something that he had not noticed before.

He touched her gently on the arm. ''And what did you wish for?'' He murmured softly.

She raised her face to him, an impish smile fluttering across her features. ''I do not think you should be asking me that, otherwise they will not come true.''

He chuckled. ''All right, keep your wishes. But...'' He paused with a serious furrow of his brows as he looked down at her, ''I hope that they come true for you my Lady.''

Her hand flew to touch against his chest, and she looked up at him, a single strand of hair escaping the confines of the twisted bun on the back of her head. He tenderly tucked it away behind her ear, and then without his volition, his hand wandered down to caress her cheek. She did not pull away.

Elissa cocked her head to one side as she asked, ''And is there anything that you wish for?''

Suddenly the desire to kiss her again coursed through him, as he admired the way her cheeks flushed a deep pink and her lips flushed and parted.

''You are teasing me.'' He finally stated, struggling to control his emotions.

She still made no move to pull away, however. And for a second time, he gave into his feelings and leant in close, brushing his lips against her own soft lips.

After a moment, he carefully disentangled himself and bent down to pick up the package. ''Actually, I came to give you something.''

Her eyes widened in surprise. ''You...brought me a gift?''

He nodded, suddenly feeling anxious whilst she un-wrapped the paper with care.

What she saw was a beautiful red rose. Its petals were a deep red, and velvety to the touch. She looked up at him and smiled. ''You...got me a rose?''

Alistair relaxed as he watched her gently fingered the flower, admiring its simple beauty. ''Do you...like it?'' He asked still feeling a little uncertain of how she would react.

''It's a lovely gift.'' She replied with an awed look on her face. ''I...don't know what to say.''

''You don't have to say anything.'' He quickly assured her. ''I...just thought that it would be a nice gesture. To tell you how much I have valued our time spent together, and to tell you what a rare and wonderful thing you are to be found after so much pain and despair.''

She glanced down at the rose held in her hand a moment longer. Then she lifted her gaze to meet his own. Her eyes shy as she murmured, ''I feel the same way about you Alistair.''

* * *

**Notes: **

**The Midsummer festival that takes places during the Summer solstice is a European midsummer-related holiday, traditions and celebrations that are pre-Christian in origin. The festival mainly focuses on themes of religion and fertility. I thought that it would be a good festival to explore in correlation with the Old Gods – after all, despite the spread of Christianity, for example, we still have pagan rituals and festivals taking place – so why not worship a potentially deeply ingrained traditional ritual? (Cough Artistic Licence Cough)**

**And like every Alistair fan-girl, I just love the rose giving scene...although I'm surprised that it lasts long on the road in a camping bag. Must be a magic rose. **


	11. Doubts

**The Arrangement**

_Under pressure, Alistair is desperate to find a suitable Queen. Only that his choice is a highly unusual young noble woman and a new danger threatens Alistair's very life- Luckily Aedan Cousland is here to help._ AU. M!Cousland Warden, Alistair, Non-Warden F!Cousland and the rest of the gang!

**I apologise for the delay in updating – life has been getting in the way. I'm still looking on the site for a beta but I'm not having much luck. If anybody knows of anyone who may be able to help out, please PM me. Luckily, once again my sister has taken up the cause for this chapter. Yay! So it's really down to her that this chapter is polished. Any errors that are left are mine alone.**

**A big hello to those new to the story, I'm glad that you are enjoying the fic enough to make certain that you receive notifications of updates. Also, thank you to those who like to just read the fic, although, feel free to review if there is anything that you like or even disliked of any chapter. I really would appreciate any feedback – even if it's constructive criticism because how else will I improve? And finally, thank you to Polyanna24 and Melysande for sticking with this story since the first chapter; I greatly appreciate the support that you two have given. So thank you to everyone, I am very happy that there are some people who like this story. Cookies for all! (Sten approves 100+)**

* * *

In which Elissa gets an invite for a tea party. Alistair has a wobble with his Lordlings, Aedan looks for recruits (and we get to see a familiar face) and Wynne _finally_ voices some doubts that she has been having.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Doubts**

The early morning sun streamed through the open window; the rays bringing warmth to the otherwise cold room and to its sole occupant. Seated on the edge of the bed, Elissa poured through the worn hard-backed tome; soundlessly mouthing the runes to herself whilst her hands and fingers sketched the symbols in the empty air. So engrossed was she in her study that she did not hear the series of knocks grow more insistent on the oaken door.

Behind her the door creaked open and she spun around, her fingers instinctively reflexing. She relaxed again when she noticed the slender figure of an elf silhouetted in the doorway.

''Oh! I didn't hear.'' Elissa cried in apology as she hastily begun to gather the books that were scattered across the bed.

The elven servant looked at her strangely, ''I apologise for intruding upon your study mistress but my Lady wishes for you to take noon tea with her in her solar.''

Elissa paused; books in hand as she peered owlishly up at the woman. ''Your mistress?'' She inquired after a heart-beat.

The elf drew herself up proudly, ''Oui, my mistress is Lady Anora, the Teyrna of Gwaren and,'' the woman paused to regarded her hostilely, ''the former Queen of Ferelden. I believe that you have already met.''

As comprehension dawned on her, Elissa found herself staring at the woman. She shook her head to clear the sudden nervousness that had begun to rise in her. ''I have already made Lady Anora's acquaintance.'' She acknowledged graciously, ''And I would be happy to accept her invitation for tea in her solar.''

''Good.'' The elven servant said approvingly. ''You shall meet her Ladyship and her ladies-in-waiting in Queen Rowan's former chambers. Do you know where it is?''

Elissa shook her head, uncomfortably aware of the elf's unyielding gaze. She watched as the elf pursed her lips in veiled consideration before she dutifully shot a small knowing smile in her direction. ''The old Queen's chambers are cloistered in the old apartments; next to the where the herb gardens are situated.'' The elven maid described candidly.

''Thank you, please tell your mistress that I shall be there at noon.''

''I shall relay your acceptance to my Lady.'' The maid said before she turned heel and left the room; closing the chamber door with a firm bang.

Left alone Elissa sank slowly back onto the bed, her books lay around her forgotten as she wondered why Anora would so suddenly wish to summon her.

**X000X**

Alistair sat on the throne, uncomfortably aware of how _hard_ the seat actually was as he listened to the Teyrns, Banns and minor Lords and Ladies bicker amongst themselves about the poll tax.

''It appears as though they've missed the point yet again.'' Fergus drawled next to him.

''I think they are just reluctant to lose their 'privileges'.'' Alistair replied seriously, ''Most of the Lords and Ladies here don't really care about the issues that the poorer folk will have to even _pay_ for this tax.''

The Teyrn of Highever raised an eyebrow, briefly reminding the King of the kinship that was shared between his fellow Warden and friend. ''Ah, so that explains why there have been new...amendments in the law code? Why my friend, I did not think that you would be so immediate in your changes to the Crown's policies!''

Alistair shrugged, ''It just makes sense. The lands were badly ravished during the Blight and it will take years for them to produce the amount of bounty that my father and brother experienced during their individual reigns. The common folk cannot afford the high taxes that Loghain and Howe levied...''

''And yet the aristocracy can.'' Fergus finished for him, nodding in approval at the sensible actions that the so-called reputable inexperienced King had made.

The younger man flushed in embarrassment, ''It wasn't really that hard to introduce. A lot of the larger holdfast Lords and Ladies were surprisingly supportive of my idea. It's just...''

''A lot of Loghain's supporters are not; which is unsurprising.'' Aedan interrupted dryly as he approached the dais from behind.

Alistair jolted in surprise as the Warden-Commander requisitioned a chair; that had been previously seating the Arl of Redcliffe. ''Eamon was seated there.'' Alistair told him.

Aedan settled himself down onto the chair with a shrug. ''If it makes you feel better, I promise to return it to him when he's finished arguing with Bann Esmerelle over there. In the meanwhile though, I've been on my feet all day having a look at some of the potential recruits that Sergeant Kylon believes are worthy fighters.'' He pursed his lips in annoyance, ''I don't think the good Sergeant has realised that the Wardens aren't an organisation made up of just warriors. And although his soldiers seem to be well-trained and skilled with their weaponry, they're not really what I'm looking for.''

Alistair nodded, looking thoughtful as his gaze wondered over the guards stationed at their various posts in the hall. Since the Blight had been defeated, one of the reforms that Teagan and himself had made certain of was that the soldiers of Denerim would be just as equally skilled in the art of siege-craft as they were in infantry; something of which upon reviewing the total cost that the war with the Darkspawn had displayed most disconcertingly. The men and women were doughty fighters who had seen and experienced many horrors during the Blight but the majority of them were only just that. Not what the newly appointed Warden-Commander of Ferelden was looking for in his recruits.

''However there was one soldier who caught my attention,'' Aedan continued bringing Alistair's focus back to the conversation revolving near him, ''A woman by the name of Mhairi. Sure, she fights just like her fellow soldiers but when I actually talked to her she was able to string more than a few sentences together.''

Fergus leant forward with a knowing smile on his features. ''You're not just impressed because she's a woman are you little brother?''

Alistair froze as he watched as a series of emotions flickered across his friend's face, whilst his scarred hands fingered the ring that Alistair knew to be hidden under his jerkin.

''I...Hey, look over there!'' the young King gestured to the nearby tapestry as he tried to divert Fergus's attention from his younger brother, whilst also giving Aedan enough time to steel his emotions. ''Well, that's a finely made tapestry. Do you think that Andraste really looked like that? I always thought that she would have been more muscular rather than looking like _that_. Although then again, how else would she have gotten the Maker's attention?''

He knew that he was babbling and from the look of the elder Cousland brother, Fergus knew it too and he was very much relieved when Aedan coughed pointedly to regain their attention.

''Well if Alistair's finally finished with his sudden interest in _that_ tapestry, perhaps we should discuss amongst ourselves how best to plan that trip to Amaranthine?'' Aedan drawled with a smirk before adding with a sly glance towards the sandy-haired King, ''unless of course Alistair wishes to keep ogling that _fine _depiction of a naked Andraste?''

**X000X**

''You are late.'' A cool voice addressed Elissa as she was shown into the solar by the elven maid from early that morning.

She flushed in mortification as she took the proffered seat opposite the former Queen of Ferelden. ''I apologise for my tardiness your Ladyship, I had lost track of time.'' She explained with a sense of disquiet whilst the Teyrna's ladies tittered behind their patterned tea cups.

Anora smiled in polite understanding and added graciously, ''Would you care for some refreshment? Erlina, my maid, makes the most wonderfully tasting scones.''

Aware that her stomach had just decided to rumble, Elissa nodded in appreciation as the elven maid set a steaming cup and a plate full of scones on the table in front of her. ''Thank you.'' She murmured to the elf as she gratefully helped herself to one of the scones.

As she nibbled at the scone, Elissa listened to the gentle hum as Anora's ladies chattered amongst themselves and the former Queen. Feeling very much relieved at their obvious attempt to over-slight her, Elissa turned her attention to study the woman who had practically ruled Ferelden for over five years.

Although she had met King Cailan's Queen at the banquet on the night that she had discovered Alistair's true identity, she had been so very nervous that she had not thought as much on the significance that their introduction had been. The fact that Queen Anora had known who she was already without Alistair or one of her brothers introducing them suggested to Elissa the possibility that the woman knew more than she had let on. Of course, she considered as she took a sip of the lemon tea, that it was possible that Arl Eamon had pointed her out to Anora but if that was so, then why did the older woman not have mentioned that fact?

A gentle touch to the shoulder interrupted her musings. Green eyes met blue and Elissa found herself face to face with the subject of her thoughts. ''Your Ladyship?'' She started.

''Why don't we go out on the balcony for a moment, Erlina has kindly set up some comfortable chairs for us to sit and have a nice little conversation without fearing that we'll be subjected to the latest Court gossip the next day?'' Anora said with a gesture in the direction of the chattering women.

''I...'' Elissa stumbled, uncertain of what to say.

The golden haired woman gave a little laugh, ''Oh, don't fret! I would just like to talk with the sister of our beloved Hero of Ferelden.''

''Oh, is that all?''

''Of course it is!'' Anora exclaimed, ''I remember visiting Highever as a child and again, just after I married Cailan but I do not recall meeting you there. As the only highly ranked noblewoman of my own status, I believe that we shall have much to discuss. Now, if you care to follow me I believe that we can find ourselves some place quite cosy if Erlina has done her task well; which she always does.''

**X000X**

''Warden-Commander!'' A deep woman's voice hollered down the corridor as Aedan made his way down to the castle's stable. He turned to find a tall dark haired woman clad in heavy plate armour, cradling a winged helmet in her gloved hands.

His eyes widened in surprise as he recognised the enthusiastic soldier from Sergeant Kylon's mid-morning demonstration. ''Ser Mhairi,'' he acknowledged after a moment. ''To what do I owe this pleasure?''

The woman blushed a little, ''I know that you were not much impressed by what you saw today Warden-Commander but I vow to serve the Wardens just as well as I vow to protect the King and the citizens of Ferelden.'' Her pale blue eyes gleamed in earnest as she titled her head a little to look up at him.

Inwardly, Aedan found himself grinning at the girl's fire and willingness to put her own life above all others. He folded his arms and leant against the wall. ''Pray tell me, why do you believe that I would pick you to become a Grey Warden? What makes you so special over your brothers and sisters-at-arms? Would one of them not be as suitable for the opportunity to rebuild the order as you are?''

To her credit and Aedan's growing respect the young woman did not back down. She pulled herself to her full height and looked him squarely in the eyes as she told him fiercely, ''As far back as I can remember, I have always been enraptured by the tales of valiant kings and knights, the Grey Wardens sacrificing for the greater good. I am Ferelden to my bones, and I will protect her with all that I am until my dying breath. You have no idea how hard Loghain's betrayal of King Cailan hit most of us. I know that to many high-born nobles the common soldier's opinion does not mean as much as it should be but when I learnt that you and King Alistair had quelled the Blight, almost single-handedly, I vowed that I would serve the Wardens with every fibre of my being. And you _need_ those who are willing to sacrifice who they are in order to protect and serve for the greater good of all.''

''Well that's settled then; you're in!'' Aedan declared as he pushed himself away from the wall, his grin smug as he looked at the woman stall in response.

''You...would have me?'' She said with wide blue eyes.

Aedan studied her, his face dull with uncharacteristic seriousness. ''I tell you this Mhairi; you are the only one out of today's display who showed any promise. A lot of people think that to be a Grey Warden that you have to be superiorly skilled, and whilst it is so in part there is far much more to it than that. The other part that I and the previous Commander looked for was the depths of people's souls. I need not only see that you are able and skilled but are loyal, can take orders, issue them and can think on your feet – all by your own initiative. Do you think that Alistair and I had much guidance from those who were superior to us in the order? No, because they were all dead and Loghain had made certain that the Warden reinforcements that Duncan and Cailan sent for would not arrive. Although we had much help from our companions and other folk who we met and helped during our travels, Alistair and I had to think for ourselves. And that's why in part that we were able to defeat the Blight.''

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder guard, ''you have a lot to give, Mhairi. And if the Joining goes well then I know that you will be flying through the ranks of the order. You have the makings of a fine Grey Warden, and Maker do we need more of you!''

**X000X**

Elissa remained seated, motionless, as Anora studied her dispassionately. She still was not quite certain as to how and when the shift in conversation had occurred but she found herself unable to simple get up and leave; despite all her instincts telling her to do so.

Their conversation had commenced in what Elissa could only describe as fairly pleasant. They had talked about Highever and its rolling green hills bordered by its vast coastline. Anora had expressed her appreciation for how well her father had governed the Teyrnir and treated not just its human inhabitants respectively but also its elven citizens. ''I wish that many more holdfasts would treat the lower races as well as Highever does.'' Anora had commented before she launched into her admiration for the breeding programme of the horses. For many generations the Cousland family had personally seen to the maintaining of strong and hardy horses, which would be just as equally capable in functioning as warhorses. Indeed during the Orlesian occupation of Ferelden, her father had maintained the warhorses for Maric's campaign.

In retrospect Elissa had been pleasantly surprised that her initial apprehension in privately meeting such a reputably ruthless and powerful woman had gone well. And yet, she found herself at a loss when the pleasant conversation shifted abruptly to something much colder.

''I must confess that I did not solely invite you here to discuss about lighter matters.'' Anora stated as she placed her cup back onto the small table with a click before she turned steely blue coloured eyes back on to her companion.

Elissa nervously tucked a strand of dark hair that had escaped the confines of her twisted-braid as she felt the former Queen's gaze upon her.

''I shall be blunt. I have desired to meet your acquaintance every since I have heard about you,'' the golden haired Queen declared smoothly, ''especially as my own people were not able to find that much about you during their visits to both Highever and Waking Sea. I must confess that I was surprised that there was hardly a mention of you in detail when compared to that of other members of your House.''

''I am a private person, Your Ladyship.'' Elissa murmured; her eyes downcast as she nervously fiddled at the cuff of her sleeve.

The older woman furrowed her eyebrows, ''A most _interesting_ preference for a woman of your status.'' She said sharply, ''which brings me now to why I wished to speak to you alone. Can you imagine how vast my surprise was to hear from a friend that Arl Eamon, Alistair and your elder brother had conspired between themselves to arrange a political match tying House Cousland and Theirin together? I was more than surprised. I was shocked and furious that after months of careful planning that it seemed all for nothing. Can you imagine how apprehensively I awaited your arrival? Hearing that the red haired Bard that your other brother is closely involved with had travelled all the way

Elissa shook her head nervously, ''I didn't know...I swear Lady Anora, I didn't know about what my brother, the Arl and Alistair had planned. I...''

''And finding out that Eamon had _indeed_ found a way for you and Alistair to informally meet in private without my awareness made me begin to realise that you could be a potentially dangerous enemy at Court.'' Anora leant forward with a hard smile as she said triumphantly, ''And yet, after your embarrassing outburst during the banquet where you declared that Alistair had lied and had severely damaged your honour, I realised that you were _not_ the dangerous enemy that I had first pinned you to be. In fact, I am rather surprised that both Eamon and Alistair have seen fit to continue this arrangement as it is clear to me, and many other members of the Bannorn that you are **not** a worthy Queen for Ferelden; the kingdom would not benefit from having someone so inexperienced in not only political matters but so obviously lacks in social grace.

''Now, I know that since that night that you and Alistair _have_ grown rather close over the last few weeks but you can surely see that you are not the best choice for the country whilst I on the other-hand am an able administrator, and I am well known and beloved by both the common and aristocracy alike whilst you are virtually an unknown.'' She paused to survey the younger woman across from her, her blue eyes glittering maddeningly with ambitious intent, ''You may feel something for Alistair but I can reassure you that it is only a brief flush in the heat of your newly formed relationship. I can assure you that you are not the only woman who has fallen so quickly for a man of the Theirin blood, nor I think that you would be the last.''

Elissa sat in astonishment whilst the older woman had talked, her head and heart pounding as she considered the Queen's words.

It was true when she had claimed that she knew nothing of the arranged match between her and the King. When she had received the carefully worded letter from Fergus, Elissa had felt such excitement to _finally _see a new place that was not Highever or Waking sea that she had not much thought behind the reason why her brother would suddenly call her to Court when her parents had taken great precautions to keep her and her secret safe and protected from those who would otherwise would have done harm. And although she had often felt lost and vulnerable since arriving in the city, her relationship with Alistair and her time spent at the orphanage had gradually erased the sense of vulnerability away to allow her to grow into the type of person that she had always wished to be.

Did she love Alistair? Elissa bit her lip in consideration. She did not know whether she loved him but over the months that they had spent time together, she had grown to care for him a great deal. Yet, what would he do to their still-new relationship if he found out about her secret? Their relationship was still too fragile and new. Would he turn her away or would he stay by her?

She hoped that it would not happen.

Once again her musings were interrupted as the daughter of the former Hero of River Dane cleared her throat. ''I hope that you will see the wisdom in my words Elissa. Perhaps if you wish, once I am made Queen, I can arrange a more suitable match. Now, if you will excuse me I must go and see to my ladies.''

Once she was certain that Anora was out of viewpoint, Elissa wiped away the tears that had begun to fall.

**X000X**

Wynne entered the King's solar with a heavy sigh as she mulled over her doubts to reinforce her argument that she had developed since meeting the younger Cousland.

Although Wynne had no doubt that the young woman was what she portrayed herself to be personality-wise but as the weeks had flown by the former Senior Enchanter had developed strong suspicions that Elissa was not the woman that both her brothers believed her to be.

''Oh! I didn't hear you come in.'' The young King's voice broke through her thoughts as he rose from his place next to the fire and came over to greet her, his eyebrows furrowing in concern. ''Is...Is there something the matter Wynne? You're not ill are you, you are looking rather troubled.''

Wynne smiled fondly as she patted his hand in reassurance. ''You are such a kind boy but you do not need to fuss over me.'' She turned to appraise him seriously, ''Actually, I was hoping that we could have a little chat?''

Alistair's bright smile faded at her serious tone, ''Of course, sit over here near the fire. It is rather chilly tonight.''

Once they were both seated comfortably next to the fire place Alistair cleared his throat. ''So...what do I owe the pleasure of your visit Wynne?''

The old woman's eyebrows furrowed in thought as she considered how best to word her concerns. ''I do not wish to disturb you with my concerns – it could be that I am incorrect in my analysis however no matter how much I dearly hope that it is not so, I am not often incorrect in these matters.''

Alistair groaned. ''Is this to do with the taxation amendment? I can assure you Wynne that there is not much to be concerned about, both Fergus and-''

Wynne waved a weary hand to interrupt him, ''No, it is not that. I know that you are doing the best that you can with the economic issues but it is not that.'' She paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. ''I did not notice immediately the strangeness around her but I have been watching her for some time and I think there is a strong possibility that Elissa is a mage.''

Alistair laughed in astonishment, ''You're joking right!? Elissa cannot be a mage. It's just not...'' He foundered as he became aware of the mage's expression. ''You aren't joking are you? Maker, there is no way that Elissa can be a mage. She hasn't preformed any spells; which, I would _think_ that I would notice would I not? And, Fergus and Aedan would have at least mentioned it

"I had a feeling that you would react this way,'' Wynne said with a sigh. ''I know that this may seem difficult for you Alistair but I am sure that Elissa is a mage, and a possible apostate at that.''

''I think you're mistaken Wynne,'' Alistair replied, slightly annoyed at her insistence. ''Elissa is not a mage – certainly not an apostate – and I know that if she was, she and her brothers would have at least mentioned it. And also, do you really believe that parents like Bryce and Eleanor would keep hidden a mage from the Circle?'' He shook his head, ''No, she is not a mage.''

Wynne regarded him sadly, ''I am just informing you on my opinion. You did not know the Warden's parents. You only know them by what Aedan, and perhaps Elissa, have told you. It is not unknown for noble houses to hide magic from the Circle, which I'm sure that you can recall the events that occurred in Redcliffe?''

''That was completely different!''

''Is it?'' She sighed, rising abruptly from her seat, ''I can see that you will not listen to reason. I suggest that you ask the Warden or Elissa. Whether or not it is true remains to be seen – I just hope that you will not be hurt if the truth is not what you expected. Now, I should return to my chambers; it has gotten much later than I had intended. Goodnight Your Majesty, at least consider what I said.''

Alistair barely registered the firm click of the chamber door as it closed behind the mage. He ran a weary hand through his sandy coloured hair as he gazed into the fire; his mind and heart filled with doubt.

* * *

**No Alistair and Elissa interaction in this chapter, however, I can guarantee that there will be much in the next chapter. As for the inclusion of Mhairi in this chapter; I personally rather liked her. When I first played the DLC Awakening I was shocked and saddened that she died as I thought that she could have had a lot more to give before she died. Ah, well that's what fanfiction is for! **

**Anyway, I hope also that the exchange between Anora and Elissa was reasonably satisfactory. I had much fun in writing their part. And, I also hope that Wynne's part was also enough to pique interest. I realised that I had not gone into too much depth of what actually made Elissa unusual, and it was kindly pointed out to me by a reviewer that I really needed to get a move on with it otherwise the overall story would have been rather lacklustre.**

**Oh, and also you may be wondering how Highever got into the role of breeding horses? Well during research in the planning of this fic, I came across the Trivia on the Dragon Age Wikia site that Highever seems to be loosely inspired by Ireland and Scotland, especially the Scottish Kingdom of Dál Riata. After reading up about this kingdom; it tells that farming was the occupation of most people and that pastoralism was as especially important as the inlay areas were especially fertile and had good grazing all year round; and what do you grow on pastures? Cows, sheep and horses. I.e. The archaeology nerd in me couldn't help it. So please take pity on my attempt to be creative.**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has read this fic so far!**


End file.
